A Pokemon Hero Turned Rancher
by Bridget O'Connolly
Summary: The unexpected happens when Ash grows up. He and Misty develope a surprising relationship. Read to find out what happens.
1. Family Secrets Unvailed

**CHAPTER 1**

**"Family Secrets Unvailed"**

Ash and Pikachu were in the middle of a pokemon battle at the top of a cliff. And a attack knocked them back a few feet. A crack appeared in the cliff in front of them. Pikachu shouted in surprised. Ash grabed Pikachu and held him tight back against his chest as the cliff gave way. Ash looked towards Brock and Misty as he and Pikachu disappeared over the edge. 

"NO ASH, PIKACHU!" came the combined yell.

Ash and Pikachu ended up landing on a tunnel opening ledge and Ash rolled through and Ash hit a wall grip on Pikachu fell lose as he lost consciousness having hit his head.

"Pi-ka" Pikachu said as it too lost consciousness.

Ash groaned afew hours later.

"Pika-pi" Pikachu said having been keeping watch over its friend.

Ash's eyes slowly open his eyes were full of confusion.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

Ash looked at Pikachu still looking very confused.

"Chu!" Pikachu said ran to where it saw fruit and carried some back.

"Where and who am I?" Ash asked no one.

Pikachu tried to tell him. Ash blinked and saw a tunnel out away from where they came in.

"Let's get outta here." Ash said.

Pikachu nodded and followed. Soon Ash came out and looked around. Pikachu looked around. Ash saw a town and looked at Pikachu. Pikachu sensed that its friend needed help. It ran ahead, trying to get Ash to follow. Ash followed Pikachu. Pikachu felt like it had to find a doctor or someone to help its friend as it ran. Soon Ash came into the town. Pikachu spotted a clinic for humans when it stopped. Ash was looking around and saw it as well and headed towards it. Pikachu hoped that the humans inside could help. Ash reached the door and looked at Pikachu. Pikachu pointed.

"I know." Ash said and picked up Pikachu.

Pikachu tried to hide it's concern. Ash walked in and over to the counter. Pikachu used a notepad to draw and explain what happened to the nurse.

"I see." The nurse said.

"Is there any memory loss?" She asked Ash.

Ash nodded.

2 YEARS LATER

Ash had a job as a chef and an appartment in that same town and Brock and Misty who had been searching all over for him finally got to that town. Ash was heading to work and Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and ran towards Brock. Ash chased after Pikachu.

"Pikachu, what are you doing?" Ash asked.

Pikachu was happy to see an old friend.

"What's going on? Do you know these two?" Ash asked.

Ash looked between Brock and Misty and turned carrying Pikachu to go to work. Pikachu nodded.

"Pikachu? Ash it is you!" Misty exclaimed.

Ash looks at her confusion in his face. And Pikachu jumped to the ground.

"Who's Ash?" He asked.

"That's your name" Brock said.

"Really?" Ash asked.

Pikachu nodded. It had known. It got picked up by Brock who started petting after so long.

"I haven't had any memory for 2 years." Ash said.

"Really?" Brock asked as he looked to Pikachu for confirmation who nodded.

"I still don't. But I have work." Ash said.

"Your mom's been worried and missed you dearly." Brock said.

"My mom?" Ash asked.

Pikachu, Misty and Brock nodded.

"But, I don't..." Ash started.

"We know." said Misty gently.

"It might hurt her though." Ash said.

"She's alreadly hurting." Brock said.

"Alright...where does she live?" Ash asked.

"Pallet Town" Said Brock.

"I'll go home then." Ash said.

There was a collective nod. Ash headed towards his appartment. Misty and Brock followed. Ash grabbed some things and put them in his backpack and put it on. The two waited for their friend before following.

"Let's go." Ash said as he got to the edge of Pallet Town.

Misty and Brock led the way to where their friend was born. Ash followed them and they soon saw his mom's Mr. Mime.

"Hey Mr. Mime, how is she? Any change?" Brock asked.

Ash looked at them confused.

"She's been depressed." Misty said as they waited for Mimey to show them in.

Mimmey showed them all in. Ash looked around inside.

"Is she still in-?" Misty asked mimey.

Mimey nodded. Deliah Ketchum had stayed in her room for much of the time that Ash had been missing. Ash looked towards the door.

"Go on." Brock said.

Ash sighed and soon walked into the bedroom of his mom.

"Mom?" Ash asked walking towards her.

"No... it can't be..." Deliah said.

Her back was turned and it was apparent that she had been crying.

"Mom...I..." Ash started.

Deliah turned and sat up. She shocked by WHO she saw. Ash walked over to the bed and sat on the edge.

"A-Ash?" Deliah asked as tears began to fall.

"Yeah." Ash said.

Deliah just hugged her son tightly as she cried.

"There is a small problem..." Ash started.

"Mrs. Ketchum, he doesn't remember..." Misty said which caused Deliah's face to fall in shock.

"It's true...I don't remember anything." Ash said.

"We'll get help for you, baby." Deliah said.

"I've been trying to get my memory back for the last 2 years." Ash said softly.

"I know..." Deliah replied.

"I got a job in the town I was living in. I was a chef. I just hope we can get my memories back." Ash said.

"You will." said Deliah as a tear fell.

"I'm gonna stay here until we do though." Ash said.

"I wouldn't have you stay anywhere else" Deliah said.

Ash smiled. Brock, Misty and Pikachu also smiled, knowing Deliah's generousity. Ash hadn't been sleeping much the whole time he had slept maybe 24 hours a week if that.

"Go and rest Ash." Deliah said, looking to Pikachu to show where.

Ash stood. Pikachu led the way to Ash's bedroom. It had change over time. Ash looked around and went to the bed and sat down. Pikachu jumped on the bed. Ash looked at Pikachu as he laid down. Pikachu just curled up next to its friend. Ash fell asleep. Pikachu also fell asleep. Ash woke up early the next morning before his mom woke up and was cooking. When his mom and friends woke up they woke up to the smell of pancakes, bacon, and hashbrowns. Pikachu was just scampering about, getting what Ash needed. Three jaws dropped in shock.

"Morning." Ash said as he cooked.

"Wow." said Brock.

"What? Not use to me cooking?" Ash asked as he finshed cooking breakfast.

"Usually Brock likes to cook." Misty said.

"I made a living at this remember." Ash said putting 3 plates on the table for them.

The others sat and ate. Pikachu got some Poke chow for breakfast. It was a blend made for him. Ash made another plate for himself and came out and ate as well. Pikachu looked up, holding a bit of food.

"What?" Ash asked after chewing a bite of food.

Pikachu shook its head. Ash finished the meal. Soon the others also finished. Ash smiled at them.

"Looks like you got competion Brock." Misty said with a laugh.

"Quiet Misty." Brock replied.

Ash smiled.

"I saw a pokelab on the way in..." Ash started.

"That's Professor Oak's place." Deliah said.

"Really?" Ash asked.

Deliah nodded. Ash sighed knowing this would take getting use to. The others smiled.

"To be honset I hadn't been sleeping much...maybe 24 hours a week." Ash said.

Pikachu's ears perked up. Urging Ash to get some more sleep as it tugged on a sleeve.

"I'm fine pal." Ash said standing.

Pikachu shook its head.

"I'm fine...I'll get some more sleep later." Ash said as he headed for the door.

Pikachu followed. Ash reached for the handle. Brock and Misty went along.

"I'll be back later mom." Ash said as they left Ash went to the pokelab.

"Alright." Said Deliah.

Ash walked into the pokelab.

"Ash?" Tracy asked in shock.

"Yeah." Ash said.

"Where the devil-!" Tracey started.

"What? I can't remember the name of that town..." Ash started.

Brock stopped Tracey and just told him. Ash looked confused.

"Everybody's been worried and missed you both." Misty said.

"Oh..." Ash started.

Misty put a gentle hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Do I have any pokemon in here?" Ash asked.

"Quite a few." Tracey said.

"Really?" Ash asked.

Tracey led the group out and all of Ash's other Pokemon ran right for him in happiness.

"Hi, ya." Ash said knelting on the ground and pet some of them.

"They've all missed you" Tracey said, knowing that Professor Oak would find out.

Ash pet all of them.

"I just wish I could remember." Ash said.

"We'll all help." Tracey said.

Professor Oak walked out. Pikachu ran to him happily.

"Pikachu?" Professor Oak asked picking him up.

Ash stood and faced him.

"Professor, look who else is home." Tracey said.

"Ash?" Professor Oak asked.

Ash nodded. Brock. Misty and Tracey just looked on.

"I uh...my memory has been compeletly gone all this time." Ash said.

"You're not alone until it returns" Oak said.

"I'm staying at home until it does." Ash said.

Oak nodded.

"I'm starting to get a headache." Ash said.

"Relax." Said Oak.

"I think I'm forcing it to hard." Ash said.

"Take it a day at a time" Oak said.

Ash sighed.

"Pikachu was trying to make me sleep more before I came over here." Ash said.

"It was probably worried. You been together for a very long time." Oak said.

"He's been there all the time I was away. I was a chef..." Ash started.

"He was your first. chef?" Oak said.

"Yep." Ash said.

Oak was surprised.

"It was my job while I was gone." Ash said.

"I see and I bet I know who was your kitchen helper." Oak said.

"Probably know." Ash said.

Oak just looked at Pikachu.

"Yep." Ash said.

"As I said." Oak said.

"I should..." Ash started his vesion bluring.

Oak managed to catch Ash. Ash was out cold. Oak took Ash inside and placed him on the couch. Pikachu sat on a armrest. About a half hour later. Ash groaned as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Pika-pi?" came a voice.

Ash sat up and looked at Pikachu. Pikachu looked up.

"What happened?" Ash asked.

"You passed out" Oak said.

"Oh..." Ash started putting his feet down on the ground..

Pikachu stayed in his spot. Ash picked up Pikachu. Ash had a look of deep thought on his face. Pikachu looked Ash in the eye. Ash smiled. Pikachu was a little confused.

"My memories back." Ash said.

Pikachu had the biggest grin. Ash smiled.

"Mom's gonna be reliefed." Ash said.

"I still have that headache...maybe that's what made me pass out." Ash said.

"You may wanna see a doctor Or rest." Oak said.

"The doctor is probably a good idea." Ash said.

Oak gave the address of one in the neighborhood. Ash went to the neighbors.

"Hello..." Ash started.

A nurse was in the office.

"Hello there." She said.

"Yeah, I have a bad headache and I kinda passed out at the pokelab." Ash said.

"Follow me." said the nurse as she led Ash to an exam room.

Ash followed. The nurse led Ash to a room just down from the waiting area and told him to wait. Ash sat down and set Pikachu down next to him. Pikachu looked up worriedly.

"We just gotta wait for the docter." Ash said.

Pikachu nodded. Ash pet Pikachu and waited pasiently.

"Hi there." said the doctor as he entered.

"Hi." Ash said.

The doctor started to look at Ash.

"Any blows to the head?" He asked.

"Two years ago I fell off a clife and ended up hitting my head against the wall." Ash said.

"Of a cave." He added.

"I see, memory loss?" The doctor asked.

Ash nodded. The doctor kept looking and gave some medicine.

"Thanks." Ash said.

The doctor nodded. Ash got up and started to go home. The doctor told him to come back if a reoccurance happened.

"OK." Ash said.

Pikachu scampered about as they left. Ash smiled as the two got to the house and he went in.

"Ash?" Said Delia.

"Yeah mom." Ash said.

"Are you alright?" Delia asked.

"I'm fine mom...I have a headache..." Ash started.

"Why don't you lie down for a bit?" Deliah suggested.

"OK, mom. I have good news though." Ash said.

"What?" Delia asked.

"My memories back." Ash said.

"That's great hon." Deliah said with tears.

Ash smiled and headed to his room. Pikachu followed. Ash went to his room. Pikachu hopped onto the bed. Ash laid down. Pikachu found a spot and settled down. Ash just laid their. Pikachu watched as it fell asleep. Ash sighed and stared at the ceiling. Pikachu curled into a tight ball. Ash just laid there. A light eletric current came from Pikachu and hit Ash. Ash looked at Pikachu. Pikachu woke up arbruptly with a sheepish look. Ash sighed. Pikachu stayed awake and watched over Ash. Ash looked at his pokemon. Pikachu stayed awake. Ash had both hands on his head and he was clutching it.

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu yelled.

"My head..." Ash groaned.

Pikachu knew that something was very wrong. Ash stood and stumbled towards the door having left his medicine in the kitchen. Pikachu ran ahead to get the medicine itself. Ash leaned against the wall and slid down it. Pikachu came back with the pills and pushing a bottle of water. Ash picked up both and took the pills. Pikachu sat and watched. Ash sat there for a while.

"I should get back to that doctor." Ash said.

Pikachu nodded. Ash stood and headed out slowly. Pikachu followed. Ash bumped into his mom.

"Ash...?" Deliah asked.

"Hey, mom." Ash said.

"Something wrong?" Deliah asked.

"My headache got worse." Ash said.

Deliah made a call. Ash stumbled. Ash sat down as his vesion blured. An ambulance came. Ash was out cold. The EMTs took Ash, leaving Pikachu behind. Ash was out for hours. Deliah and the others were waiting for word. Ash slowly woke up. Pikachu's ears perked up. Ash slowly started to sit up. The doctors saw Pikachu trying to get to Ash. Ash looked around.

"Get that Pokemon!" yelled an orderlie.

Ash saw a nurse in his room.

"Where's my mom and my Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"There's a Pikachu running loose and Your mother's in the waiting area." said the nurse.

Ash saw his Pikachu.

"Pikachu?" Ash asked.

Pikachu ran in. The nurse giggled. Ash smiled.

"That's my Pikachu." Ash said.

"It's plain to see that it cares." The nurse said.

"He's been my partner for years...he was my first." Ash said.

"He's a little cutie!" The nurse said, causing Pikachu to blush.

Ash smiled and looked at Pikachu on the floor. Part of Pikachu's face was red and was looking away. Ash would've picked his Pikachu up and put him on the bed. The nurse did it instead, placing Pikachu in Ash's lap. Ash pet Pikachu. Pikachu always enjoyed it.

"That was the second time I passed out." Ash said.

"I see." said the nurse.

"I had a headache, vesion blured and then everything went black." Ash said.

"Hmm." the nurse said, making a note for the treating physician.

"Haven't been able to sleep much either." Ash said.

"I see" the nurse said as she went to get the doctor.

"Normally by now I'd been hungry." Ash said.

Pikachu nodded.

"I'm not though that's weird for me." Ash said.

Pikachu nodded again.

"I wonder when mom can come in probably after the doctor sees me." Ash said.

Deliah came in just then.

"Hey, mom." Ash said.

Deliah sat at her son's side. Ash waited for the doctor paisently and looked at his mom.

"I'm not hungry." Ash said knowing she know how he normally was.

Deliah was a little shocked.

"Weird huh?" Ash said.

Deliah nodded. Ash wait for the doctor. Soon the doctor walked in and over to the bed. Deliah looked up. The doctor examined Ash and decided to get a catscan. Deliah held Pikachu and kept out of the way.

"This is bad see that." The doctor said to another.

"What?" asked the second.

"Look." The first said pointing at a mass in the brain.

"The poor man" the second said.

"He's bearly past his teens." The first said.

"At his age... any possible treatment?" The second asked.

"It will take farther testing to find out." The first said.

The second nodded.Ash was brought out of the CT. Ash sat up as his doctor came in. Deliah was worried. Ash looked at the doctor.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked.

"There was a mass. You need more testing to be sure" the second doctor said.

"Alright." Ash said.

The second doctor was the one who ordered the additional tests. Ash was soon brought out after the tests and waited axsesiously for the results. Deliah was more than worried. Soon the results came and the doctor asked to talk to Ash in private. Deliah and Pikachu were worried. Soon the doctor waked out after giving him the news. Ash was in shock. Pikachu attempted to go to Ash. The doctor told Deliah she could go back in. Deliah carried Pikchu in, seeing her son's shocked look.

"I-It's b-bad..." Ash started.

Deliah sat at her son's side. Ash looked at her as the shock wore off.

"Mom, promise me something." Ash said.

"What, honey?" Deliah asked.

"If anything happens to me take care of Pikachu for me." Ash said.

Pikachu looked shocked but Deliah only nodded.

"I will" she said.

Ash took Pikachu and pet him.

"It's really bad, mom." Ash said.

"Do you-?" Delaih tried to ask.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"How much..." Deliah said.

"Maybe 6 month it depends on how I react to the treatment." Ash said.

Deliah sadly nodded.

"First it's serjury..." Ash started.

Deliah nodded.

"Then the chemo." Ash said.

Deliah and pikachu looked confused.

"It's cancer mom." Ash said.

Deliah looked like she would cry.

"I'm not giving up on this though." Ash said.

Deliah nodded.

"They said I can go home and the serjury will be in a week." Ash said.

"Good" Deliah said.

Ash smiled as the doctor brought in Ash's things. Pikachu tried not to show that it was scared. Ash took his things and pet Pikachu. Pikachu looked up.

"It's gonna be fine, pal." Ash said standing.

Pikacku's eyes were glistening.

"Let's go pal. Hop on, pikachu." Ash said.

Pikachu hopped on to Ash's shoulder. Ash looked at his mom. Deliah led the way back to the house. Ash followed. Pikachu's tail was sadly waving. When they arrived Ash looked at his friends. Ash pet Pikachu. Pikachu hopped down and climbed a tree.

"It's bad news." Ash said.

"What?" said Ash's friends.

"Cancer." Ash said.

"No..." Said Misty.

"I'm having serjury next week." Ash said.

The friends nodded. Ash pulled out the 5 pokeballs he had in his hands. Pikachu was still hiding.

"I'm gonna need people to take these guys if the worse happens in the serjury." Ash said.

"Ash, you'll pull through." Brock said firmly.

"I think so to just want to make sure they're taken care of." Ash said.

Brock sighed.

"Well they are my friends too." Ash said.

Misty looked away. She was taking it hard.

"I'll be fine." Ash said.

Misty was trying hard not to cry. She secretly liked Ash dearly to the point of being in love. Ash sighed having the same feelings and walked over and hugged Misty. Misty looked at him, teary eyed.

"I'll be fine..." Ash said knowing his mother would recognize the feelings he had for Misty.

Deliah smiled. Misty whimpered into his chest. Ash just held her. Misty couldn't hold herself together. And Pikachu tried to slip away back into the woods. Ash just let her cry comforting her as best he could.

"A-Ash, where's Pikachu?" Misty asked softly.

"I think he's afraid and depressed about what's happening." Ash said softly.

"W-We better find him." Misty said in a tone similar to what she had when she had her Togepi.

"Yeah." Ash said.

Truth was Misty thought of Pikachu like a mother would her child. Ash started looking for his pikachu. Pikachu had made it a very grassy patch in the woods. Misty followed and also looked. Ash was worried about his pikachu. It was picking some berries for a snack. The sounds of munching could be heard from a bush. Ash followed the sound. Pikachu didn't know it had been followed as it kept eating. Ash smiled and looked at his pikachu. Pikachu froze and then tried to run.

"Pikachu..." Ash started.

Pikachu took off from the bush. but Misty was in his way. Misty smiled and picked him up. Ash smiled and went over to them. Pikachu tried to get loose, figuring he would alone for the rest of his days.

"Pikachu please don't..." Ash started pledingly.

Pikachu looked up with sad eyes.

"I'm gonna be fine." Ash said.

Pikachu began to shed tears. They were the same sort of tears it had shed years before.

"I can't do this right now pikachu." Ash whispeared petting pikachu.

Pikachu looked away, wanting to go back into the grass.

"Let's go home, pikachu." Ash said.

Pikachu was reluctant.

"I'll handle this Ash." Misty said.

"He needs you there with him right now." Misty said carrying Pikachu out of Ash's earshot.

"Pi-ka..." Pikachu said sadly.

"He'll be fine. With his medicine after serjury he'll be just fine." Misty said.

Pikachu snuggled into Misty as he started crying again, not meaning to. Misty pet Pikachu in an effort to comfort it. Pikachu ended up, crying itself to sleep. Misty smiled and carryied it back to Ash and the trio returned to the Ketchum house. Pikachu stayed in his _mother's_ arms. Ash sat on the couch. Deliah noticed how Pikachu stayed with Misty. Ash laid down on the couch falling asleep. Deliah went and covered Ash with a blanket. She looked at Misty questionly about Pikachu.

"He was upset and cried himself to sleep..." Misty started.

Deliah chukled softly while gently scratching one of Pikachu's ears. Misty smiled.

"You really care about this little yellow cutie, don't you?" Deliah whispered.

Misty nodded. Pikachu seemed to snuggle in Misty's arms. Ash slept for a few hours before waking up. Pikachu woke up slowly. Ash sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"How long was I asleep?" Ash asked.

"A few hours." Said Deliah.

Ash stregthed and smiled. Pikachu also stretched while still in Misty's arms. Ash got up and hugged Misty while petting Pikachu. Pikachu looked up. He always knew how Ash felt about him, but not Misty. Ash kissed Misty. Pikachu turned away. He never understood humans displaying emotions. Ash smiled and pet pikachu again. Pikachu looked up, slightly blushing. Ash smiled. Pikachu looked at Misty with a quick glance.

"What I love her." Ash admited.

Pikachu shook his head. He didn't know how Misty felt about him. Ash looked at Misty. 

"Pikachu doesn't know how Misty feels about him." Deliah said with a chuckle.

Misty pet pikachu with a smile. Pikachu looked up, not sure what she'd say.

"I care alot about you Pikachu." Misty said.

Pikachu's jaw dropped. Ash smiled. Pikachu was stunned. It was the one thing that ran through his mind since the day that they met. Months pass and Ash had a rather large appartment and he and Misty had gotten very serious. Weeks before he left Pikachu with his mom to have some alone time. Misty was gigging while Pikachu was playing with his friends.

"Come on, we'll come back for him later." Ash said.

Misty nodded. Ash lead her back to the appartment. Hours later they returned to the ketchum house and Ash was fixing his clothes. Misty giggled at him. 

"Pikachu..." Ash started walking up to Pikachu.

Pikachu looked up from tagging Totodile. Ash smiled. Pikachu slid on his belly from playing. Ash picked Pikachu up. Pikachu tried to catch his breath. Ash smiled and walked over to Misty carrying Pikachu. Pikachu and Misty made eye contact.

"Let's go home." Ash said.

Misty nodded. Ash smiled and lead the way back to the appartment.

Misty followed. Ash stopped on the way and looked around and a pokemon attack hit at his feet he was afew feet in front of Misty and was thrown back by the attack.

"ASH!" Misty yelled.

Ash hit a wall and glared at a baloon they knew well by now. Meowth was laughing. Ash smirked pulling out a hidden pokeball.

"Oh James...don't tell me your mom didn't tell you that your growlie is miss...rather stolen." Ash said.

James glared at the man.

"And I have him." Ash said.

"GIVE IT BACK!" James screamed.

"It's me the treap as you guys call me." Ash smirked and glanced at Misty and Pikachu.

James was boiling mad. Ash sighed seeing the look on Misty's face.

"Here." Ash said.

Misty looked at her boyfriend. Ash toss the pokeball to James. James caught it.

"When I did it I didn't even know who I was." Ash said.

James glared.

"Take comfort that I didn't hurt your family or growlie." Ash said.

"You're STILL a NO-GOOD twerp." James said.

"A very busy twerp trying to get a doctoric in Pokemon." Ash said.

Misty snickered as a set of jaws dropped.

"I've changed the last couple of years...your boss has been trying to get me to join team rocket..." Ash said.

"Like HE ever want you!" Jesse yelled.

"He's tried but I have more important things to worry about." Ash said.

The trio tried to use a net on Pikachu. But a woman wouldn't allow harm to come to her baby.Ash and Misty would allow it Ash summoned one of the pokemon he had on him. Jesse laughed as the three pulled Pikachu into the balloon.Ash smirked as a dragon he hadn't seen in a while grabbed the net.

"C-CHARIZARD!" Meowth yelled.

"That's right." Ash said as Charizard landed next to him.

Pikachu was set free and back with his parents.

"Charizard fire blast." Ash said pointing towards the baloon.

Charizard obeyed and sent the group flying. Ash pet Charizard. Charizard licked its old friend.

"Things have changed pal. Not just between me and Misty but I have to..." Ash started.

The dragon-type didn't know that ash had been ill.

"It's in remission now, though." Ash said know that would be happy news for Pikachu and Misty.

Misty and Pikachu grinned.

"I've been pretty sick." Ash said.

Charizard had a sad look in its eyes.

"It's gone now." Ash said.

Charizard perked up.

"I'll be fine now." Ash said.

Charizard began licking Ash happily. Ash pet Charizard. Misty giggled.

"What's so funny sweetie?" Ash asked.

Misty shook her head, not wanting to tell. Time passed and soon a week had gone past. Misty had a gift for Pikachu and was wrapping it.

"Hey, sweetie." Ash said.

"Hi." Misty said as she placed a bow on the wrapped gift.

"What's going on? What was that phone call about?" Ash asked.

"I have news." Misty said.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"There's gonna be a little Ketchum one day." Misty said.

"You mean..." Ash started.

Misty nodded, holding Pikachu's gift. Ash hugged her and the two walked to where Pikachu was sitting.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked, looking up.

"Hey, pal." Ash said.

Pikachu didn't know that the Ketchum home was gonna grow.

"Should I tell him?" Ash asked.

Misty nodded. 

"Afterwards I have a present for him." she whispered.

"I have some news pal." Ash said.

Pikahchu cocked his head.

"There's gonna be a little Ketchum soon." Ash said.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked happily. (translation: really?)

"Yep." Ash said.

Pikachu jumped happily.

"He's happy." Ash chunkled.

Misty smiled.Misty knelt on the ground and put the present in front of Pikachu.

"I got a present for you." Misty said.

Pikachu looked at the wrapping paper and began tearing it to pieces. He was shocked when he pulled out the pokemon-sized backpack from the box. Ash smiled.

"Found it in a shop." Misty said.

Ash smiled and hugged her. Misty giggled.

"I have to go and tell mom the news." Ash said.

Misty nodded as Pikachu tried on his BackPack. Ash smiled. Pikakchu turned around to show off the bag. Ash smiled.

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu said. (translation: thanks mom!)

Ash smiled.

"I'm gonna tell my mom about the news." Ash said.

Misty nodded.

"I'll be back soon Pikachu..." Ash started heading towards the door.

Pikachu nodded. Ash walked out and to the Ketchum house and knocked on his mom's door. 

"Oh Ash." Deliah said as she opened the door.

"Hey mom. I have some news." Ash said.

"What?" Deliah asked as she let her son in.

"Misty is pregnant." Ash said.

"Oh Ash." Deliah said happily.

Ash hugged his mom. In the meantime Pikachu scampered around the apartment, wearing its BackPack. Deliah just held her son.

"We're gonna have to go to Cerulen city to tell her sisters." Ash said.

Deliah nodded. Ash smiled.

"I should go back to the appartment." Ash said.

Deliah nodded. A mother's laughter could be heard within the couple's home. Ash smiled and pulled out his key and walked in. Pikachu was running about, making Misty laugh. Ash smiled. Ash nearly tripped on Pikachu. Pikachu slid on his back.

"Pikachu?" Ash asked picking him up.

Pikachu looked with a grin, knowing it was an accident.

"You ok, pal?" Ash asked.

Pikachu nodded. He was just having fun.

"We have a trip to Cerulen City." Ash said.

Pikachu's long ears perked up.

"To give Misty's sisters the news." Ash said.

Pikachu nodded. Ash started packing some things in his backpack. Misty was packing hers. Ash smiled at her. Even Pikachu was packing. It was cute and funny to see a Pokemon doing something like a human. Ash smiled and soon the trio was ready. Pikachu followed just like in the early days. The trio traveled and soon arrived days later.

"You ready for this?" Ash asked looking at Misty in front of the Cerulen City Gym.

"I have to be." Misty said.

"Let's go then." Ash said and the trio walked in.

"Hello?" Misty called.

"Misty?" Asked Daisy walking over to them.

Misty looked at her older sister.

"Hi sis." she said.

"What's going on?" Daisy asked.

"Y-You guys are gonna be aunts." Misty said.

"You're..." Daisy started and hugged her.

Misty smiled.

"Hello, Daisy." Ash said.

Misty smiled at her love. Ash sighed and pulled something out of his backpack. 

"Misty..." Ash started hidding something behind his back.

Misty looked at him.

"Will you marry me?" Ash asked pulling out the ring box.

"Oh Ash..."Misty said as she hugged Ash and kissed him.

Pikachu began jumping up and down happily. Ash held her close. Misty stayed in his arms. Ash smiled and kissed her. Pikachu kept jumping. It was just too happy. Ash chuckled.

"Someone's excited" whispered the Bride to be.

Ash smiled.

"That's good." Ash said.

Misty giggled. Pikachu jumped so much that he wore himself out. Ash sighed and picked him up. Pikachu gave a tired smile.

"It's late anyway." Ash said.

Misty nodded.

"Let's stay in town tonight." Ash said.

"Okay." Misty said.

Ash smiled and they went to a place they could sleep and Ash laid down. He was still catching up on the sleep he missed over the last 2 years.

Misty laid beside him. Pikachu curled in a spot near the feet also trying to regain two years of lost sleep. Ash soon fell asleep. Misty and Pikachu also fell asleep. The next afternoon Ash was in a deep sleep. Misty was quietly tickling her first child. Ash slowly started to stire. The combined quiet giggles could be heard. Ash sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Misty smiled.

"Hey." Ash said.

"Morning" Misty said, having her fingers on Pikachu's sides.

Ash smiled at the duo and stregthed. Ash stood. Pikachu tried not to scream in laughter. Ash had yet to regain his appitie and sighed heading towards the door.

"Pika! Pika-ka! Pi-ika" Pikachu laughed and asking misty to stop.

"I'm hungry, so I'm going to go eat." Ash said something he hadn't said very often lately.

"Let's go Misty." He said.

Misty quit tickling and carryied Pikachu with her. Ash smiled and pet Pikachu as they walked. Misty tickled one of Pikachu's ears. Ash smiled as they reached somewhere he could eat. Misty followed. Ash sat down and ate being really hungry. Misty also ate but noticed Pikachu seemed as hungry as Ash. It was taking really big bittes. Ash stood after finishing his food and ate more. Misty smiled. It was like the Ash that she knew as a kid. Ash soon finished his second helping and his stomach growled.

"You were always hungry." Misty commented.

"Hasn't been this hungry in years." Ash said.

Misty giggled. Ash stood and got a third helping. And sat and ate again.

"This is getting jedicious." Ash said.

Misty was already full. so she waited. Ash finnally got full after 4 helpings. Misty noticed that it took that many helpings to satify Pikachu.

"If we were still home I could have just kept cooking." Ash said.

"I know." Misty said.

"Let's head home." Ash said.

Misty nodded. Ash stood and picked up Pikachu. Misty again followed. Ash looked at Misty as he walked.

"What?" Misty asked.

"Nothing Misty just glad you yes." Ash said.

"Oh Ash." Misty teased.

Ash smiled at her. Misty grinned. Ash smiled at pikachu. Pikachu waved its arms. Ash pet Pikachu as he walked. Misty smiled as Pikachu seemed to emerse itself in the touch. Ash flinched as a migaine hit. Ash handed Pikachu to Misty clutching his head, with his eyes closed and his hands covering his ears.

"Ash, here." Misty handed some Adveil to Ash and some water.

Ash took the Adveil and put it in his mouth. He swolled the pills. Misty just stayed and waited. Ash was shaking in pain. After 30 minutes it kicked in.

"It'll be ok Ash." Misty said.

Soon the pain dulled and went away. Misty and Pikachu smiled. Ash looked at her.

"Feeling better?" asked Misty and just smiled.

Ash nodded. Misty led the way home. Ash followed. Soon the three made it back to the apartment. Ash sat down on the couch. Pikachu and Misty sat beside him.

"If I have another headache like that I'll see a doctor about it." Ash said.

Misty nodded. Ash hugged her. Misty returned the hug.

MONTHS QUICKLY PASSED

Ash and Misty had moved into a bigger appartment and her due date came and they hadn't realized it yet. Misty was uncomfortable. Pikachu was frantic as he tried to tell them.

"What is it, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Chu Chu!" Pikachu said. (translation: it's today!)

"Misty come on. It's your due date." Ash said.

Misty nodded, got her bag and followed Ash out. Ash had one arm around her and had her hand with his other hand. Misty smiled while Pikachu ran to the car. Ash help her in the car and then he got in and started the car. Pikachu was in the backseat. Ash drove to the hospital and got out helping Misty in. Misty's discomfort was starting to show.

"You'll be fine. Nurse we have a labor here." Ash said.

The Nurse whisked Misty away, leaving Ash and Pikachu to wait. Ash picked Pikachu up and sat on the chairs in the waiting room. Pikachu's ears twitched nervously. Ash had a worried expression. Pikachu looked up. 

"I should call mom and Daisy." Ash said trying to keep himself distracted.

Pikachu nodded. Ash stood and moved pikachu to his shoulder and dialed the Cerulen City Gym. Soon the phone rang at the Cerulen City Gym and Ash waited for an answer. Daisy waited on the line.

"Daisy..." Ash started.

"Ash? What's wrong?" Daisy asked.

"Misty is in labor." Ash said.

"We'll be there soon." said Daisy.

"Good, see you later." Ash said.

Daisy agreed and went to get the others and get to their little sister. The three rushed to meet up with thier soon-to-be brother-in-law. Ash smiled and called his mom.

"Hello?" Deliah answered.

"Mom..." Ash started.

"Ash? Is it-?" Deliah asked.

"It's time." Ash said.

"I'll be right there." Deliah soon rushed to the hospital and soon the whole family arrived,

Ash was sitting in the waiting room looking worried and nervious.

"Ash?" Deliah asked as the group was there.

Ash looked at her.

"Mom..." Ash started.

"She'll be fine." Deliah said.

"I hope so." Ash said.

Hours later the baby boy was born. Misty was understandably tired. Ash was holding his son carefully. Ash kissed Misty. Misty gazed at her baby with a smile.

"He's perfect, Misty." Ash said.

"He looks like you." Misty said.

Ash smiled and started to think about his dad.

"Miss him?" Misty asked.

"Yeah." Ash said.

Misty gave a soft smile. Ash smiled softly at his future wife. Misty smiled at her future husband.

"I'm gonna indroduce him to his grandma and aunts." Ash said.

Misty nodded. Ash carryied the baby boy out to where the family and Pikachu were.

"PIKA!" Pikachu squealed.

Ash smiled.

"Guys..." Ash started.

"Oh Ash, he's adorable." Said Deliah.

"Yeah, we named him Patrick." Ash said.

They all smiled. Pikachu was balancing on his tail for a better look. Ash chuckled and looked at Pikachu. Pikachu was straining to see. Ash knelt so pikachu could see. Pikachu's eyes went wide. Baby humans were truly cute! Ash smiled. Pikachu blushed.

"I was thinking about dad I still am." Ash said.

Pikachu nodded. Ash looked at his mom. Delaih smiled. She missed her husband dearly.

"I wish he were here now." Ash said.

"I do too." Deliah said.

Ash's eyes glisened with tears.

"Oh sweetie." Misty said.

"You should be resting, Misty." Ash said.

Misty fell asleep. Ash looked at his son as tears fell.

"Oh honey." said Deliah.

"I miss him so much." Ash sobbed.

"I know darling." Deliah said.

Ash took Patrick to the room and Pikachu jumped in a chair and fell asleep. Ash went into the halls joined by his mom.

"I'm starting to forget what happened..." Ash started.

Deliah sighed.

"Actually come to think of it...I have forgoten." Ash said.

Deliah sighed again.

"Mom..." Ash started.

"I moved to Pallet after you were born we used to live on a ranch in the country your dad breed Torus and Ponyta..." Deliah started.

Ash nodded.

"We lived there until you were about 3...one of the bull Torus got spooked and headed straight for you and your father picked up and took the full force and was gored to safe you...you were still hit but you're still alive because of him..." Deliah started near tears.

"Oh mom." Ash said.

Deliah hugged Ash.

"We still own that ranch your uncle has been something if a grounds keeper." Deliah said.

"Uncle?" Ash asked.

Deliah nodded.

"But, your an only child..." Ash started.

"He's your dad's brother." Deliah said.

A few hours later  
  
Ash smiled and rocked his son gentily. Deliah smiled at her grandson gently. Patrick smiled.

"Wanna hold him?" Ash asked.

Deliah gently held the newest member to the Ketchum name. Ash smiled. Deliah gently kissed the boy.

"He's so cute...the doctor said he can come home tomorrow." Ash said.

Deliah smiled. Pikachu was hopping joyfully. Ash smiled and picked Pikachu up and let him climb up to his shoulder. And he pet him. Pikachu squeaked happily. Ash smiled. Pikachu looked at the baby sweetly. Ash carefully took the baby from his mom and smiled.

"Chu" Pikachu whispered. (traslation: hi)

Patrick giggled a bit.

"Chu pikachu" Pikachu said. (translation: hi, baby hi)

Ash smiled and Patrick smiled at Pikachu.

"Pi pika." Pikachu said softly. (translation: he likes me)

"Yeah, I think so to." Ash said.

Pikachu continued to look at little Patrick. Ash carried Patrick back to Misty's room and put it in bed quitely. Pikachu sat quietly. Patrick fell asleep and Ash smiled. Pikachu just curled into a ball for a nap. Ash sighed and sat next to Misty. Deliah smiled at the three in sleep. Ash smiled at his mom and walked to the door where she stood and pulled her out.

"I don't even remember much about him...just..." Ash started.

"I know sweetie." Deliah said.

"I just remember what you've told me." Ash said.

Deliah smiled.

"I think when Patrick is older I'm going to vist my uncle. What was dad's name again?" Ash asked.

"Kenneth." Deliah said.

Ash smiled. Deliah also smiled.

"What about..." Ash started.

"John." said Deliah.

Ash hugged his mom. Deliah returned the hug.

"I'm gonna go see him in a few months." Ash said.

"Alright." Deliah said.

"I just hope we're ready." Ash said.

"You are." Deliah said.

Ash smiled. Pikachu's tail twitched. Ash smiled and walked into the room and smiled at the sleeping trio. Pikachu curled up tighter. Ash smiled. Months passed. Pikachu was playfully waving his tail at Patrick. Ash was packing a bag not having felled in Misty. 

"Pika-pi" Pikachu called. (translation: tell her)

"Misty...I'm gonna go see my uncle." Ash said.

"Uncle?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, my dad's brother." Ash said.

"Oh." Misty said.

"He lives in the country." Ash said.

"Can i come?" Misty asked.

"Sure." Ash said.

Misty went to get her's and Patrick's things. Pikachu had been packing his BackPack. Patrick giggled at Pikachu. Ash smiled and picked up Patrick. Pikachu looked up.

"I'm ready just waiting for Misty." Ash said.

Pikachu pointed at Patrick.

"What about him?" Ash asked.

"Pika pi." Pikachu said. (translation: he was giggilng at me)

"A baby's sense of hummor is a strange thing." Ash said.

Pikachu shrugged. Ash smiled and tickled Patrick and he started laughing. Pikachu grinned. He wasn't about to let Patrick pull on his tail. Ash smiled and waited. Misty came out with a grin. Ash smiled at her.

"Having fun." Misty said.

"Yeah." Ash said.

Misty grinned.

"You ready?" Ash asked.

"Sure." Misty said.

Ash carried Patrick towards the door. Misty followed. Ash put Patrick in the car seat. And he got in the drivers seat and waited for Misty and Pikachu to get in. The pair did. Then Ash started the car and they soon arrive at the ranch he hadn't contacted his uncle before coming out. Ash leaned on a fench on the coral and watched the Ponytas. 

"Been awhile?" Misty asked.

"Since I was three." Ash said and went to the door seeing as Misty had Patrick.

"Gimme a minute." said a gruff sounding voice.

Ash smiled and waited. A middle aged man opened the door.

"John?" Ash asked.

"Ash? Boy is that you?" John Ketchum asked.

"Yeah." Ash said.

John Ketchum hadn't seen his nephew in years. Ash looked at his uncle.

"Welcome back." John said.

"Thanks." Ash said and smiled at Misty.

Misty smiled back.

"Uncle this is my future wife and son." Ash said.

"Pleasure, ma'am." John said in greeting to Misty while Pikachu hopped on its tail.

Ash chuckled and picked up pikachu.

"Excited? Eh, little fellow?" John said to pikachu.

"chu pikachu" Pikachu replied, blushing. (translation: a little)

"This is my pikachu." Ash said.

"Full of energy ain't he?" John asked.

"Yeah." Ash said.

John poked at pikachu's cheeks causing a squeal. Ash smiled.

"To be honset I uh...kinda forgot alot about dad. But, then again I was only 3 and did just regain my memory period." Ash said.

John sighed as he ushered the group in. Ash walked inside. The others followed. Ash sighed and took his son a moment. John looked at the baby. Ash looked at his uncle.

"He looks like you, nephew." John said.

Ash smiled.

"That's what mom said." Ash said.

"How is Deliah?" John asked.

"She's fine...at least now she is. She was depressed while I was missing for two years..." Ash started.

"When did-?" John started.

"What? I just came back almost a year ago. Mom told me about you afew months ago." Ash said.

"She's always had a rough time after my brother died." John said.

"I didn't even know her when I first came back." Ash said.

"It happens boy." said John.

"I was trying to protect Pikachu when we fell off a clif and..." Ash started.

"you really care about that little battery-pack, right." John said.

"I should we've been a team for years. He was my first pokemon." Ash said.

"Seems really fond of you, of that i'm sure." John said.

Ash smiled. John smiled. Ash gave his wife Patrick.

"Mom told me when Patrick was born what happened to dad..." Ash said.

"It's all true." John said.

"It's just..." Ash started.

John found an album and began telling stories. Ash smiled as he litsened. John told of the funniest parts of his years as a kid with his brother. Ash smiled not knowing there was a special Ponyta that was his since he was 3 but it's training begun with Kenneth.

"Ash, there's someone you need to see." John said.

"Who?" Ash asked.

John led his nephew back to the Ponyta corral and whistled. One in particular trotted up. Ash raised an eyebrow.

"Uncle..." Ash started in confusion.

"This little critter knew ya as a young'un." John said.

"You mean before..." Ash started.

John nodded. Ash pet the Ponyta. The Ponyta nuzzled the human that it knew years ago. Ash smiled as he pet the Ponyta. John chuckled. Ash chuckled.

"Looks like I have more then one fire type." Ash said to Pikachu.

"Chu!" said Pikachu. (translation: yeah)

A faint roar was heard and it was drawing near.

"Sounds like he's coming." Ash said.

"You're right Ash, it is him!" Misty excliamed.

Ash smiled and kept the Ponyta calm as Charizard soon landed. Pikachu jumped on Charizard's head.

"Hey, pal." Ash said.

Charizard went and started licking Ash. Ash pet him. Misty giggled.

"I think I'll take up the family trade." Ash said.

"Yer pa would be proud." John said.

Ash smiled.

"I'm gonna need help learning it." Ash said.

John nodded, knowing this day would come. Ash smiled. John scratched Pikachu's chin. Ash smiled. TIME PAST AND SOON YEARS HAD GONE BY. Brock came to vist Ash and Misty and was surprised not to find them in Pallet town. Mimey was tending the yard as always.

"Mimey..." Brock started walking up.

Mr. Mime greeted the vistor happily.

"Where's Mrs. Ketchum?" Brock asked.

"Mime mr.mime" Mimey said. (translation: inside.)

Brock sighed and headed towards the door. Deliah was dusting and humming. Brock knocked on the door as he opened it.

"Mrs. Ketchum?" Brock asked.

"Oh Brock. How nice of you to visit." Deliah said.

"I also came to see Ash and Misty but they're appartment was re rented." Brock said.

"They're living on our family's ranch." Deliah said.

"Really?" Brock asked.

"It's in the country, see?" Deliah replied as she gave directions.

"Thanks I'll go see them." Brock said.

Deliah nodded. Brock smiled and soon arrived and Ash was sadling his ponyta. Pikachu was petting it. Ash smiled and heard something and looked over his shoulder as he got on. Ash rode towards the fence for a minute. 

"Brock?" Ash asked.

"Yep." Brock said.

"It's been awhile." Ash said.

"That it has." Brock said.

"This is a breeding ranch and I'm a liesind breeder." Ash said.

Brock's jaw dropped.

"What?" Ash asked.

"Thought I had desire for breeding pokemon." Brock said.

"I hadn't realized I did until I got here." Ash said.

Brock laughed.

"Pikachu, c'mere!" Patrick yelled.

The ponyta reared and Ash was able to keep a hold.

"Patrick what have I told you?" Ash asked as Ponyta calmed down as had also kept Pikachu on the ponyta.

"Not to spook the pokemon. sorry dad." said Patrick.

Brock was amazed. Ash sighed.

"Brock that's my son Patrick." Ash said.

"Hey kiddo." said Brock as Pikacu leapt onto Patrick's shoulder.

"Hi." Patrick said.

"This is my good friend Brock." Ash said.

Patrick smiled.

"I was gonna check the other pokemon. I'll be back later. Why don't you stay here for a while." Ash said.

"Thanks" Brock said.

Ash smiled and galloped off. Brock just looked at the herd. Ash rode off and hours pass and Ash was due and hadn't returned. Pikachu wobbled back to the ranch-house.

"Pikachu?" Misty asked softly.

"Pi-pika..." Pikachu started as he began to collaspe. (translation:he's hurt, a mile up)

Misty caught him.

"Ash..." Misty started.

Brock was about to go, but Patrick rode on his Pontya which was fathered by Ash's.

"Be careful, Patrick." Misty whispeared.

The boy rode the distance that Pikachu pointed.

"DAD! where are you!" Patrick called.

Ponyta was standing there next to Ash and whined.

"Whoa...whoa" Patrick said as he pulled on the reigns on his own and climbed off.

"Dad?" Patrick asked as he knelt by his father.

Ash was out cold. Patrick had supplies so he made camp and tended to his dad. The campfire smoke could be seen at the ranch.

"I hope he's ok." Misty said.

"I mean not seriously hurt." She added.

Ash groaned starting to come to. Brock nodded.

"Dad?" Patrick asked softly.

He had a kettle steeping on the fire. He went to pour the herbal brew Tea into cups. Ash looked at his son.

"Here drink this." Patrick said as he helped with a cup.

Ash drank it. Patrick drank his cup. He wasn't sure when to head back home. Ash wasn't moving much. Patrick knew that his dad needed help. Ash looked at his son. Patrick looked at his dad.

"I don't think I should move around to much." Ash said.

"Well I brought camping gear...but I think that you need help." Patrick said.

"Probably." Ash said.

Patrick wasn't sure how to get help. He didn't want to leave his dad alone as he stoked the fire. Knowing the smoke could be seen.

"I have a bad feeling." Misty said.

"Can i borrow Or do you wanna ride out there?" Brock asked.

"You can borrow." Misty said.

"Which is faster?" Brock asked.

Misty pointed to the fastest ponyta. Brock saddled up with medical suppilies and headed toward the smoke. Ash laid there not moving much. Brock rode a Ponyta. It's hoofbeats could be heard coming. Ash heard the sound. Patrick heard the hoofbeats. He hoped it was help. Brock saw them and pulled on the reigns.

"Brock..." Patrick said relieved.

Brock got off and went to Ash.

"I don't know what happened." Patrick said.

"My Ponyta...spooked..." Ash started.

Patrick nodded as he helped tend to his dad. Brock checked something.

"B-Brock?" Patrick asked, nervously.

"I think he landed on his back." Brock said.

"Can we get him home?" Patrick asked.

"I've gotta check something." Brock said.

Patrick nodded. Brock placed his hands on Ash's ankles. The boy was confused.

"Ash, can you feel this?" Brock asked.

Patrick saw his dad mouth "no".

Brock carefully moved Ash. Patrick helped out. They soon got Ash to the house. Misty helped get Ash into bed,

"Pi-pi-pi" Pikachu mumbled due to a fever. (translation: no repeatedly)

She went back to tend to Pikachu.

"Ash should fine but..." Brock started.

"His back..." Misty said as she placed cold compress on Pikachu who mumbled in a fevered sleep.

"It could be perement or temporary I'm not sure." Brock said.

Misty nodded, hoping Brock wouldn't see Pikachu's fever.

"I noticed." Brock said.

"It started after you left to help Ash" Misty said.

"Oh." Brock said.

"Pikachu always helps in the chores." Misty said.

"It makes rounds in the corrals." She added.

"He'll be fine with rest." Brock said.

Misty nodded, hoping Brock never knew how she felt about Or treated Pikachu. Brock sighed. 

"Ash has a fever to any tylone around here?" Brock asked.

"Ash's uncle lives in a house on the ranch" Misty said.

"Where?" Brock asked.

Misty showed Brock a map of the ranch which included the ranch homesteads. Brock rushed out to John's house. John was out in his yard.

"Are you Ash's uncle?" Brock asked.

"I am, what can I do yer for?" John asked.

"There was an accident...Ash's ponyta spooked..." Brock started.

"The boy need a doctor?" John asked.

"He has a fever and landed on his back so I think so." Brock said.

John called for an ambulance.

"He's not the only one with a fever Pikachu has one two." Brock said.

Ash was unconscious again because of his fever. The sounds of an ambulance could be heard.

"I hope he'll be ok." Brock said.

John nodded. Ash was soon taken to the hospital. The group soon made their way to the hospitial. This tis Patrick was holding Pikachu. His cheeks were sparking. Ash slowly came to. Ash glaced around.

"Ash..." Misty said. She had joined her son and brock along with the others.

"What..." As started.

"Shh." Misty said.

A couple weeks later Ash was better. Pikachu stayed by him the whole time, to near exhaustion. Ash pet pikachu. Pikachu tried NOT to let it show. Ash sighed and sat up a bit. Pikachu moved. Ash picked Pikachu up and pet him.

"Cha?" Pikachu said softly. (Translation: you okay?)

"Yeah except..." Ash started.

Pikachu looked at him and yawned deeply.

"Just rest." Ash said.

"Pi-ka pikachu" Pikachu said. (translation: i'm fine really i am)

"Just sleep...it'll be at least a couple hours before I can get home." Ash said.

Pikachu gave in and curled into a ball. Ash sighed and a nurse came in. Pikachu had one eye barely opened when he saw her.

"What..." Ash started.

"There's a build-up in your back." She said.

"Then ir'll go away..." Ash started.

"Only time'll tell." The nurse said.

"OK." Ash said.

With that The nurse left. Ash waited to be released. It took another twenty minutes until the doctor came in with Ash's discharge papers. Ash thanked the doctor and was wheeled out. Pikachu was napping Ash's lap.

"I don't know how we'll handle this." Ash whispeared to himself.

"pika-pi" Pikachu whispered in sleep. (translation: you will.)

Ash smiled and saw Patrick. The boy smiled at his dad while he went and rubbed one of pikachu's ears.

"Patrick..." Ash started.

Patrick looked up.

"It's just I..." Ash started.

"you'll pull through" the boy said.

"I just don't know how I'll handle this." Ash said.

Patrick squeeze his dad's hand.

"I mean with the ranch and all..." Ash started.

"i'll handle it" said Patrick.

"I'm sure Uncle will help out." Ash said.

"yeah" Patrick said.

"We have to do some adjustments to the house." Ash said.

John and misty nodded.

"They don't know if this will go away or not..." Ash started.

"we'll wait and see" Misty said.

Ash smiled at her. Misty smiled back, noticing a sleeping Pikachu. Ash took Misty's hand. Misty squeezed it when her hand enclosed his. Ash smiled. Misty smiled back.

"Love...I..." Ash started.

"what?" Misty asked.

"I love you." Ash said.

"i love you too, always have" Misty said.

Ash gently pulled her down and kissed her. Patrick went into the hall.

"mushy stuff" he muttered.

Ash smiled when they broke the kiss. Misty giggled. Ash sighed.

"he'll out grow it" Misty said.

"Yeah." Ash said.

Misty smiled upon hearing Pikachu snore softly. Ash smiled and the group soon returned to the ranch.

"pi...pi" Pikachu mumbled as he awoke.

"Feel better?" Ash asked sitting at a desk studying.

Pikachu answered with a yawn, wondering if he'd get asked.

"Did I worry you?" Ash asked.

Pikachu glanced away.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

Pikachu took a pen and paper, drawing himself without Ash. He had been scared since the accident.

"I'm fine I was only knocked out." Ash said.

"chu" Pikachu said sadly.

"Pikachu I'll be fine...even if this is permente." Ash said.

Pikachu looked down.

"It's just gonna take get used to and it might only be temporary." Ash said.

Pikachu didn't look up, fearing differently.

"Pikachu..." Ash started.

Pikachu flinched. Ash looked at Pikachu and pet him. Pikachu moved to the touch.

"Pal, I'm fine and will be." Ash said.

Pikachu looked up and blinked.

"I'm not going anywhere." Ash said.

Pikachu squeaked.

"I'm not I'm fine." Ash said and his hands moved to the wheels.

Pikachu hopped into Ash's lap. Ash smiled and rolled to the kitchen. Misty was cleaning vegetables from her garden that she picked.

"Hey." Ash said trying to get the fridge open but his wheelchair got in the way.

Misty smiled.

"need something?" she asked.

"I'm hungry." Ash said.

Misty went and got ash what he wanted.

"Thanks." Ash said.

"i'll have dinner up soon" Misty said.

"This is just annoying." Ash said softly.

"keep faith" Misty said.

"I'm trying to." Ash said and pet Pikachu.

Misty smiled. Ash rolled out to where he could see the Ponyta Corral and his Ponyta glowed.

"Misty!" Ash exclaimed.

Misty ran out.

"Ash, it's evolving" She said.

"I know." Ash said and soon there stood a Rapidash.

Patrick had been manning the corrals and let the new Rapidash out. Ash smiled and saw his old friend.

"This is great." Ash said.

All nodded. Ash smiled as he was nosed by his Rapidash. The family chuckled or giggled. Ash pet it. Pikachu was hopping. Ash smiled. Ash smiled and pet both. Misty and others giggled. Ash sighed as his stomach growled. He was waited for a piece of important mail. Misty pointed back to the Ranch-House.

"Why don't you put him back in the corral for a while." Ash said.

Patrick did so. Ash went inside and was waiting worried about why the letter hadn't come yet. John was curious. The mail arrived. Misty got it. Ash hoped the letter was there. John was curious. The mail arrived. Misty got it. Ash hoped the letter was there.

"here's one" Misty said. the others were the bills for their fees.

Ash took the letter and opened it and he smiled.

"This is great..." Ash started happily.

"what is?" Misty asked.

"I passed a test I took before the accident..." Ash said.

"and?" Misty asked.

"It's a well...it's a test Oak passed before he became a professor right before." Ash said.

Misty was confused.

"Once you pass this test you get the title of Professor." Ash said and pet Pikachu.

"Y-You?" Misty asked in shock.

"I passed it." Ash said.

Misty hugged her man. Ash hugged her back. Pikachu danced around the two. Ash smiled seeing this. Pikachu was all over ther the place. Ash chuckled. Misty and the others giggled. Ash smiled.

"I should tell Oak about it and what's going on now." Ash said.

Misty nodded. Ash rolled over to the phone and dialed Professor Oak's lab.

WELCH94823 (7:42:38 PM): "Oak's lab" Tracey answered.

Phoebe1983Morgan (7:43:52 PM): "Hey, Tracey." Ash said.

WELCH94823 (7:44:33 PM): "ash, how's it going?" Tracey asked.

Phoebe1983Morgan (7:45:28 PM): "My ponyta got spook while I was riding." Ash said.

WELCH94823 (7:46:17 PM): "how bad...?" Tracey asked.

Phoebe1983Morgan (7:47:08 PM): "Fluid build up in my spine and I can't walk right now." Ash said.

WELCH94823 (7:47:38 PM): Tracey sighed.

Phoebe1983Morgan (7:48:18 PM): "And I just got a letter that Oak got a long time ago." Ash said.

WELCH94823 (7:49:20 PM): "oh yeah?" tracey asked.

Phoebe1983Morgan (7:53:44 PM): "The last test he passed I just passed the same one." Ash said.

WELCH94823 (7:55:25 PM): "wow" Tracey said.

Phoebe1983Morgan (7:57:43 PM): "Yeah." Ash said.

Phoebe1983Morgan (8:11:37 PM): "This gonna take a while to get used to." Ash said.

WELCH94823 (8:12:17 PM): "yeah" Tracey said.

Phoebe1983Morgan (8:12:55 PM): Ash had his hand on his back trying to rub pain away.

WELCH94823 (8:14:20 PM): Pikachu jumped to reach the spot.

Phoebe1983Morgan (8:15:54 PM): "My back is still hurting." Ash said.

WELCH94823 (8:17:07 PM): Pikachu let out a gentle current.

Phoebe1983Morgan (8:30:10 PM): Ash's pain dulled.

WELCH94823 (8:31:22 PM): Pikachu kept it up.

Phoebe1983Morgan (8:32:17 PM): Ash finnished the phone call and the pain was almost gone.

WELCH94823 (8:32:53 PM): Pikachu still kept at it.

Phoebe1983Morgan (8:34:10 PM): "Pikachu, I just need to get my meds." Ash rolled towards the kitchen where they were keeping them.

WELCH94823 (8:36:59 PM): Pikachu got off and ran for his BP. he put food in and hid it.

WELCH94823 (8:37:33 PM): (backpack)

Phoebe1983Morgan (8:38:11 PM): Ash was reaching for the cabanet. His meds were just out of reach.

WELCH94823 (8:39:29 PM): Misty got them since she could reach.

Phoebe1983Morgan (8:40:14 PM): "Thanks Misty." Ash took the pain meds.

WELCH94823 (8:42:50 PM): (was thinking of Pikachu hidding in the country away from the ranch)

WELCH94823 (8:43:03 PM): Misty nodded.

Phoebe1983Morgan (8:43:58 PM): (OK.) Ash smiled and he waited for it to kick in.

WELCH94823 (8:45:17 PM): Pikachu put even herbal medicines in his bag, hoping he wouldn't get caught.

Phoebe1983Morgan (8:46:08 PM): When the meds kicked in Ash was way to out of it for that.

WELCH94823 (8:49:14 PM): Pikachu finished putting things and decided to wait until dark to leave.

Phoebe1983Morgan (8:51:43 PM): Ash went to the bedroom and laid down falling asleep almost instendly.

WELCH94823 (8:53:38 PM): Pikachu saw that it was getting dark out, slipped on his bag and slipt away. Going into nearby hills without a word.

Phoebe1983Morgan (8:55:59 PM): Ash slept for a week and awoke to Pikachu still being gone and he got worried and was in for a shock.

WELCH94823 (8:57:57 PM): "ash?" Misty asked. Looking like she'd been crying.

Phoebe1983Morgan (8:59:57 PM): Ash looked at his legs realizing he could feel them again he stood up. "What is it Misty?" Ash asked.

WELCH94823 (9:01:27 PM): "p-pikachu..." Misty said, having her back turned.

Phoebe1983Morgan (9:03:29 PM): "I noticed his backpack was gone." Ash said walking over to her.

WELCH94823 (9:04:55 PM): Misty gasped still in tears upon hearing the footsteps.

Phoebe1983Morgan (9:06:04 PM): "Misty..." Ash started as he hugged her.

WELCH94823 (9:08:26 PM): Misty sobbed into his chest. Happy to see her lover standing but worry and scared to death for a certain Pokemon

Phoebe1983Morgan (9:09:24 PM): "I'll find him." Ash said.

WELCH94823 (9:10:55 PM): Pikachu was hiking up a hill. He knew was probably in trouble for running away. But it didn't matter to him.

Phoebe1983Morgan (9:11:28 PM): Ash started out and to the corral.

WELCH94823 (9:13:11 PM): A Rapidash trotted over, with a worried look.

Phoebe1983Morgan (9:13:48 PM): "We have to find Pikachu." Ash said saddling up and mounting.

WELCH94823 (9:16:05 PM): Rapidash took off. Pikachu was exploring, not realizing of the search party.

Phoebe1983Morgan (9:17:01 PM): Ash was looking worriedly for Pikachu.

WELCH94823 (9:19:05 PM): Pikachu was eating some fruit. His own food supply was depleted the day before.

Phoebe1983Morgan (9:20:33 PM): Ash saw Pikachu. "Pikachu..." Ash started jumping off and walking over.

WELCH94823 (9:21:55 PM): Pikachu dropped the fruit and tried to escape.

WELCH94823 (9:27:08 PM): He took off in a different direction.

Phoebe1983Morgan (9:28:30 PM): "Pikachu..." Ash moved in front of him.

WELCH94823 (9:29:36 PM): Pikachu scooted away, thinking that what he saw wasn't real.

Phoebe1983Morgan (9:30:21 PM): Ash smiled and picked up Pikachu. "Happened when I woke up." Ash said.

Pikachu squeaked in shock.

Phoebe1983Morgan (9:32:31 PM): Ash smiled.

WELCH94823 (9:33:38 PM): Pikachu didn't looked, knowing what trouble it caused.

Phoebe1983Morgan (9:35:10 PM): "Let's go home Misty's been worried Sick." Ash said.

WELCH94823 (9:37:15 PM): Pikachu tried to wiggle free.

Phoebe1983Morgan (9:37:56 PM): "Pikachu it's time to go home." Ash said.

WELCH94823 (9:40:33 PM): "pi-pikachu" Pikachu said. (translation: it's a trick. you can't be standing.)

Phoebe1983Morgan (9:41:03 PM): "I am it's true." Ash said.

WELCH94823 (9:42:44 PM): Pikachu shook his head, not wanting to believe his eyes.

Phoebe1983Morgan (9:44:45 PM): Ash walked over and got on his Rapidash and rode home still holding Pikachu.

WELCH94823 (9:45:57 PM): Pikachu looked like it's coat lost a bit of its shine.

Phoebe1983Morgan (9:46:40 PM): Ash jumped and walked into the house.

WELCH94823 (9:49:18 PM): Pikachu didn't looked at misty. (can you do misty?)

Phoebe1983Morgan (9:49:54 PM): Misty took Pikachu and hugged him lightly.

WELCH94823 (9:51:57 PM): Pikachu shook in fright.

Phoebe1983Morgan (9:53:34 PM): "It's alright Pikachu just next time tell us before you run off like that." Misty said.

WELCH94823 (9:56:36 PM): A tear fell from his cheek as pikachu snuggled into his mother's chest.

Phoebe1983Morgan (9:57:32 PM): Misty smiled Ash went into the kitchen and started cooking.

WELCH94823 (10:01:25 PM): Pikachu started drifting off, having not slept in three days.

Phoebe1983Morgan (10:02:04 PM): Or rather Ash was baking.

WELCH94823 (10:05:27 PM): Pikachu's right ear twitched in his sleep. He sensed that Misty wouldn't let him out of her sight for a while.

Phoebe1983Morgan (10:06:39 PM): When Misty came in the kitchen she found Ash mixing a bowl.

WELCH94823 (10:08:31 PM): Patrick came to a double shock that his jaw dropped.

Phoebe1983Morgan (10:09:33 PM): "Hey Patrick." Ash said.

WELCH94823 (10:10:58 PM): "d-dad?" Patrick asked, having been out doing chores.

Phoebe1983Morgan (10:12:10 PM): "Yeah." Ash said putting the food in the oven.

WELCH94823 (10:13:27 PM): Patrick glared at Pikachu.

Phoebe1983Morgan (10:14:28 PM): "Patrick, stop it." Ash said.

WELCH94823 (10:15:59 PM): "he's the one who ran off..." Patrick defended. In truth, he had been worried too.

Phoebe1983Morgan (10:16:28 PM): "Relax." Ash said.

WELCH94823 (10:18:40 PM): Patrick ran for the corrals. He was still a little mad at Pikachu.

Phoebe1983Morgan (10:19:33 PM): Ash sighed.

WELCH94823 (10:23:44 PM): Pikachu felt Misty's grip tightened and what've been a tear splash onto the top of his head.

Phoebe1983Morgan (10:24:14 PM): Ash smiled at her.

WELCH94823 (10:27:17 PM): Tears were streaming down misty's face in joy.

Phoebe1983Morgan (10:27:48 PM): Ash hugged her carefull of Pikachu.

WELCH94823 (10:30:56 PM): "i-i-i thought that we lost him this time" Misty choked out.

Phoebe1983Morgan (10:31:32 PM): "It OK." Ash said.

WELCH94823 (10:34:15 PM): Misty held Pikachu for all it was worth as tight as she could without hurting him.

Phoebe1983Morgan (10:34:37 PM): Ash smiled.

WELCH94823 (10:35:31 PM): Pikachu stirred from feeling wet.

Phoebe1983Morgan (10:36:13 PM): "You're tears are waking him up." Ash said softly.

WELCH94823 (10:37:41 PM): "i won't let him outta my sight again" Misty said.

Ash smiled.

"i'll never let him go" Misty said in a motherly tone as her tears slowed to a stop. 

"You'll have to eventually." Ash said.

"just... not now" Misty said.

"Alright." Ash said.

Soon the smell of cookies baking filled the ranch house. Pikachu curled into a tight little ball in his sleep. But he was loosening up. Being on the sofa with Misty. Ash smiled soon there was a ding. Patrick soon came in, but stomped off to his room. Ash stood and went into the kitchen and pulled out the cookies. They were Misty and Patrick's favorite kind. Misty went for a couple once they were cooled. Pikachu awoke to the smell, knowing that he'd be questioned. Ash smiled and pet Pikachu. Pikachu looked up.

"Tell me why you left like that." Ash said.

"Pikachu pika" Pikachu said. (Translation: Scared that you'd never get better.)

Pikachu then looked away, ashamed.

"You scared and worried Misty. Though I gotta admit I had that same fear." Ash said. He had expanded the breeding types in the ranch.

Pikachu still looked away with a flinch. Ash pet Pikachu. Pikachu was close to crying like a human child.

"I'm fine." Ash said.

"chu" Pikachu kept repeating. (translation: i'm sorry)

Ash's Bayleaf was with egg trying find a place to lay them. Ash noticed Bayleaf looking and walking about.

"Something's up with Bayleaf." Ash said.

"It's ok, Pikachu." Ash said.

"i tnink it's with egg" Misty said.

Ash smiled and walked out and lead her to a special barn that was used for laid and laying eggs. Misty watched as Bayleef followed Ash. Ash smiled at Bayleaf and opened the door and stepped aside. Bayleef looked around, being it's first time. A ponyta egg hatched and Ash went in and picked it up. Ash sighed this ponyta was a sad case it's mom had gotten sick and died after laying it and only the humans knew this. Ash pet the baby in it's arms. Ash watched Bayleaf. The newborn ponyta whinnyed, wanting its mother. Ash waited leaning against a wall still holding the newborn ponyta waiting for Bayleaf to lay the eggs. Bayleef strained as it laid three eggs. It laid down to rest after the final egg. Ash smiled and pet the ponyta. Bayleef looked at the orphan gently.

"We have ways to tend to cases like him." Ash said.

Bayleef looked at Ash.

"My Rapidash was the same kind of case we make a special formula and give it to them." Ash said.

Bayleef nodded as it nuzzled its eggs. Ash smiled and carried the ponyta to the ranch house.

"This little one is an orphan." Ash said softly.

Misty went to work on formula. Pikachu carefully approached the baby. Ash pet the baby. The baby was laying on the floor now.

"Bayleaf laid 3 eggs." Ash said.

"Really?" Misty said, carrying a bottle.

Pikachu was moving cautiously.

"Yeah, I left her resting in the barn." Ash said.

"happens for first-timers" Misty said.

"Yeah." Ash said as they feed the baby ponyta.

The newborn drank greedily. Pikachu's tail waved as he watched. Ash smiled he had the bottle at the moment. Pikachu just watched.

"I think this ones really hungry." Ash said.

"reminds me of someone" Misty teased.

"Me when I was younger." Ash said.

Misty giggled with a nod. His stomach started to hurt in a strange way. Ash gasped in pain giving the bottle to Misty. Misty kept feeding the orphan but Ash told to take something. Ash stood and went to the kitchen and took something.

"I wonder what's going on." Ash whispeared in old spell worked it's magic again and a yellow tail was bearly visable behind the counter.

Pikachu went to check. A pikachu was standing there blinking in confusion.

"Chu pikachu?" Pikachu asked. (translation: who are you?)

"Pika pi, Pikachu. Pika chu pika pi." The other one said. (Translation: It's me, Pikachu. I am your trainer.)

"Pi?"Pikachu asked in shock. (translation: Ash?)

Ash nodded. Pikachu helped his friend. Ash walked out to where Misty was. 

"Pika..." Ash started. (Translation: Love...)

Misty looked at the new pikachu. Ash looked at the door his son was behind. Ash looked at the door his son was behind. A ball could be heard hitting it. Ash sighed and went to Misty.

"he's just mad because Pikachu'd ran away" Misty said. Pikachu's tail wrapped around as he looked away.

"Pi Pika chu." Ash said and ran towards the door. (Translation: That is enough.)

Patrick was stil catching.

"why'd he have to pull that stunt! he's dad's BEST FRIEND!" He could be heard.

Ash got in the room of his son. Patrick just looked him, figuring for another. Ash leapt on his son's bed. Patrick bent for his ball with a glare.

"Pi pika chu, pi." Ash said. (Translation: That is enough, son.)

Patrick scoffed.

"nice try, you ain't off the hook!" Patrick said, not hearing the difference.

He was obviously mad.

"Pikachu!" Ash called knowing he'd seen how Ash got in.

Patrick looked a week's worth of anger and worry could be seen in his eyes. Ash looked at Pikachu.

"Pika." Ash said. (Translation: See.)

Pikachu looked away as patrick fell to his knees, sobbing. Ash went to his son.

"why didn't you stay home? why did you have to leave?" Patrick asked as he cried.

"Pi Pka chu." Ash said. (Translation: He was scared.)

Pikachu fell silent while he cried. Ash tried to comfort his son. Pikachu was being timid around the boy. Ash was a pokemon so not much he could do but tried his best. Pikachu slowly made his way over. Patrick calmed down and pet Pikachu. Pikachu looked up fearfully.

"I just wish you'd said something." Patrick said.

"chu" Pikachu said sadly. (translation: i know.)

Patrick just pet Pikachu. Ash smiled. Pikachu sounded like he was whimpering.

"Pika pi." Ash said. (Translation: It's OK.)

Pikachu looked at his best friend. Ash smiled. Pikachu's eyes were again glistening with tears. Ash put his hand on Pikachu. Pikachu looked at him. Ash was there to give a bit of comfort in case Pikachu started crying. A lone tear fell. This was what Pikachu had feared, to see his family's broken hearts.

"Pika pi chu pikachu pi pka." Ash said. (Translation: Just give it a few weeks and it'll be fine.)

Pikachu couldn't resist it as he leaned agianst Ash, allowing his emotions to flow out freely. Ash comforted him. Patrick grinned softly. Ash smiled. Pikachu had agian cried himself to sleep. Ash laid him down and looked at Patrick. Patrick found a cloth and covered Pikachu. Ash smiled and jumped on his son's shoulder.

"whoa..." patrick said.

"Pika?" Ash asked. (Translation: What?)

"i'm more used to... doing it." Patrick whispered.

Ash smiled. Patrick wondered when Pikachu last had full meal.

"he looks a little thin and his coat's a bit dull" Patrick whispered.

"Pi Pika chu pi pika." Ash said. (Translation: I made your favorite cookies. And I noticed.)

"really?" Patrick whispered.

Ash nodded.

"Pika." Ash said. (Translation: Yeah.)

Patrick went and took two. He figure Pikachu would want a taste when he woke up. Ash smiled and took one as well and ate it sitting on the counter. Patrick stayed with Pikachu. Once he was done as returned to Patrick's room. Patrick was eating the last bit of his cookie when he looked. Ash smiled and yawned and jumped on the bed and curled up. Patrick placed a another bit of cloth over his dad. Ash slept for a while. Patrick was overlooking a book. Ash rolled over and it was rare for him to be that active in his sleep. Patrick looked over. Ash rolled over again. Patrick went to make sure that his dad wouldn't fall.

"He was starting to get sick again but not as sick.

Patrick tended to his dad without waking Pikachu. He had a slight fever. Patrick did what he could as he got cool water as a washcloth. Ash rolled over again and was extremely close to fall off the bed. Patrick put his dad back as he began to apply the compress. Ash eyes opened slightly. Patrick kept it up.

"Pi..." Ash started out of it. (Translation: Son...)

"easy" Patrick said.

Ash just laid there. Patrick tended to the two. Ash fell back to sleep still with a fever. Patrick kept doing it long into the night. Ash woke up still running a fever but ran to his and Misty's room in an effort to get Patrick to sleep. Ash jumped on his and Misty's bed and curled up there. Patrick had closed the door. Patrick shook his head. Ash was right next to his wife. Patrick went and kept Pikachu company who began to stir. Patrick smiled and sat on the bed waiting for pikachu to wake. Pikachu stretched and woke up.

"Hey, pal." Patrick said.

Pikachu looked for ash.

"He's with mom." Patrick said.

Pikachu smelled something.

"What is it?" Patrick asked.

"pikachu?" Pikachu asked. (translation: ash bake?)

"Yeah." Patrick said.

Pikachu didn't know about the cookies.

"Here." Patrick held a cookie out.

Pikachu took the cookie and began to eat. Patrick smiled. Ash began to shiver next to Misty. Misty held Ash close. His face was red a bit. Misty smiled softly. Ash nuzzled into his wife in his sleep. Misty smiled as she looked. Ash's whole body felt warm. Misty went on to tend to Ash's fever. Ash slept peacefully. Misty just worked. Patrick tended to the orphan. The spell reversed and Ash was back to normal but, still ran a fever. Misty kept caring for the man the she loved. Ash's eyes opened slightly. Misty looked as she replaced the compress.

"Misty..." Ash started.

"hush" Misty said.

Ash fell back asleep. Misty smiled, hearing a whinnying. Ash rolled over. Misty stayed. Ash's fever broke about a week later. Patrick came by a window with Pikachu riding the orphaned Ponyta. Ash sat up. Pikachu squealed as he rode. Ash smiled and stood and walked out of the bedroom. Patrick led the Ponyta, giving Pikachu a ride. Ash walked out side and smiled watching this. Ponyta whinnyed while Pikachu squealed, making Patrick laugh. Ash chuckled. Pikachu and Ponyta were becoming the best of Pokemon-Friends. Ash walked over to the ponyta and Rapidash corral. The boy smiled as he continued. Ash pet his Rapidash. Rapidash nudged. Ash smiled and got on after saddling it. Patrick hoped That he'd tired one out. Ash smiled and rode it as one would in a rodeo.

"Go dad!" yelled Patrick.

The Ponyta colt whinnyed happily. Ash smiled having fun and soon did everything he had taught Rapidash. Patrick grinned at the orphan. It looked to him that his father's Rapidash seemed to eye the foal. Ash smiled and got off. The orphan went up to Rapidash. It whnnyed a bit. Ash smiled. Rapidash nuzzled the foal.

"aaawww" Patrick said.

Ash smiled. Pikachu cooed. He didn't know how Rapidash felt about when he ran away. Ash sighed.

"Maybe we should go inside." Ash said.

Patrick nodded. Pikachu was about to follow but Rapidash had him by his tail.

"Looks like he wants a heart to heart." Ash said as they walked in.

Pikachu nodded. "Chu?" He asked. (Translation: what?)

Rapidash whinned. (Translation: Why did you run off like that?)

"chu chu pikachu" Pikachu answered. He noticed the fatherly tone that he heard. (Translation: i was scared that Ash would never recover.)

Rapidash whinned. (Translation: It takes the will and faith to recover and he wouldn't have without his best friend.)

Pikachu looked away. He figured Rapidash was mad at him. Rapidash nuzzled Pikachu he had been worried. Pikachu had pushed into a sitting position by the larger pokemon.

Rapidash whinned. (Translation: I'm just glad you're alright.)

Pikachu found comfort in hearing that but he couldn't stop the tears. He repeatedly said: i'm sorry. Rapidash nuzzled him trying to comfort him.

Rapidash whinned. (Translation: It's ok just don't run off like that again.)

Pikachu soon calmed down. He kept noticing Rapidash's fatherly tone. Rapidash nuzzled a little more. Pikachu looked up. Rapidash laid down tired. Pikachu curled up beside. Rapidash fell asleep. Pikachu also fell asleep.

"Looks like they're done." Ash said.

"wonder what Rapidash said" Misty said.

"I don't know." Ash said.

"seemed serious" Misty said.

For some odd reason Pikachu felt better after the hurdle with rapidash. Ash walked out and carefully picked up Pikachu.

"pi?" Pikachu asked sleepily.

"Sorry I was trying not to wake you." Ash said.

Pikachu blinked a few times.

"Guys in the statles it's gonna rain!" Ash exclaimed Rapidash stood and yawned and walked into tho his stale.

The herds followed suit. Ash went inside. Pikachu looked out to the stalls. It started raining really heavly. Pikachu watched the storm. Ash was on his computer checking the level of a nearby river. Pikachu was guled to the window.

"Damn." Ash cursed and looked at his wife.

"what, hon?" Misty asked.

"We're gonna need some of those pokemon of yours cause the river is flooding." Ash said.

Misty nodded, calling out her whole group.

Ash smiled and gathered up as many backpacks as he could and saddled a few ponyta and his Rapidash and put as many eggs as he could in the BPs. Patrick and Pikachu called on the others to aid. Soon all the eggs were loaded and on the backs of the family and Ash mounted up. 

"Patrick mount up come on Pikachu." Ash said.

The two did as told. Ash and the family galloped off followed by the herds. Pikachu rode on his _father's_ shoulder. Soon they got to save ground and Rapidash reared a bit stopping. Pikachu landed on Rapidash's back.

"You ok, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

Pikachu nodded. Ash pet Pikachu as the others stopped. Pikachu nearly squealed for the lighting. Ash flinched. Pikachu couldn't help himself being an electric-type. Ash got off and checked the herd and ended up kicked by a Torus. Ash hit a tree and clutched his chest where he was kicked. Pikachu ran to him. Ash looked at him. Pikachu looked worried.

"That hurt." Ash groaned.

Pikachu looked up. Ash's legs moved up in front of him. Pikachu hopped around to the other side. Ash started coughing and one hand was in front of his mouth and he glanced at his hand and his eyes widen in shock. Pikachu looked. There was a little blood on his hand. Pikachu was worried. Ash slowly looked at his family. Misty went to her husband. Ash started to fall to the side losing consciousness. Misty caught him. Ash started coughing in his sleep and blood landed on his clothes. Misty went carrying Ash to a doctor. The doctor found his ribs were broken and some had nicked his lungs. Ash slowly woke. Misty was sitting in a chair.

"Misty..." Ash started.

"shh" Misty said.

"What..." Ash started.

"you got kicked by a spooked tauros" Misty said.

"Oh." Ash said softly.

Misty smiled. Ash tried to see up but laid back down with a whince. Misty sighed. Pikachu had stayed behind with Rapidash. Ash fell asleep. Misty stayed. In the meantime.

"chu Pika?" Pikachu asked Rapidash. (Translation: think he'll be ok?)

Rapidash whinned. (Translation: He should be fine. At least he didn't get the horn.)

"chu pika?" Pikachu asked with a nod. (Translation: like last time?)

Rapidash whinned. (Translation: I saw it and his dad die.)

"chu pikachu" Pikachu said. (translation: i heard the story)

Rapidash whinned. (Translation: He'll be fine he was last time.)

Pikachu nodded, looking out at the flooded land before him. The rain soon stopped. The ranch's pokemon waited for the water to recede. It took a few hours but soon the water had receded. Pikachu was worried for Ash. When the water receded Ash was releashed and put on bedrest. Pikachu was helping with clean-up with the other Pokemon. Ash was laying on his bed. A long yellow ear poke in the doorway. Ash saw the ear.

"Pikachu?" Ash asked.

Pikachu stuck his head in. Ash looked at him and smiled. Pikachu walked over to the bed and looked from the edge.

"I'm fine. I just have to rest." Ash said.

Pikachu nodded from where he was. Ash pet him a bit. Pikachu didn't want to get on the bed.

"What is it, pal?" Ash asked.

Pikachu shooked his head.

"Just tell me." Ash said.

"chu pikachu chu" Pikachu said. (i didn't want to hurt you getting up there)

"You won't." Ash said.

Pikachu glanced away for a second.

Ash smiled and pet him.

Pikachu looked up before climbing from the foot of the bed.

Ash smiled and pet Pikachu when he was in reach.

Pikachu was enjoying himself, hoping Ash wouldn't ask about the talk with Rapidash.

Ash smiled.

'will he ask?' Pikachu thought.

Ash's stomach growled and he sighed.

"pikachu?" Pikachu asked. (translation: hungry?)

"Yeah." Ash said.

Pikachu went to the kitchen. Coming back with some fruit.

Ash smiled and ate.

Pikachu also ate a bit.

Ash smiled as he ate until it was gone.

Pikachu was about to get off but felt something Or someone holding onto his tail.

(Oro?)

(ash)

"What did you two talk about?" Ash asked.

"Pika pikachu chu" Pikachu answered. (Translation: Rapidash wanted to know why i left.)

"What did he say when you told him?" Ash asked.

"Chu chu pikachu." Pikachu answered. (translation:in a way, he reminded me of our bond)

Ash smiled.

Pikachu blushed.

Ash smiled and pet him.

Pikachu looked away like a child.

He had been orphaned as a pichu.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked.

"pikachu" Pikachu said sadly. (Translation:i was a little orphan)

"I had no idea pal." Ash said petting him.

"Pika oikachu" Pikachu said. (i know, That's why learning about trust was hard for me.)

(pikachu)

Ash sighed and kept petting him.

'Ash and Misty remind me of my parents' Pikachu thought.

Ash kept petting Pikachu.

"chu" Pikachu whispered. (translation: dad)

Ash smiled at that.

Pikachu didn't realized that he was heard.

"What about your dad?" Ash asked.

Pikachu blushed, not knowing how to tell Ash what he meant to him.

"Go on." Ash said.

"pikachu" Pikachu said softly. (Translation: you remind me of him)

Ash smiled. Pikachu looked away, embarressed.

"Pikachu, I understand." Ash said.

Pikachu looked up.

"I've always treated you more like a dad would his son." Ash said.

Pikachu blushed. Ash pet hin. Pikachu curled up. Ash smiled.

'does he know?'pikachu thought.

Ash fell asleep.

Pikachu fell asleep, seeing Misty as his eyes closed.

Ash woke up for a little while and saw his wife.

Pikachu was still asleep.

'does she know?' he thought.

"Hi." Ash said softly.

Misty smiled as she picked Pikachu and sat on the bed.

(up)

Ash smiled.

Misty hugged Pikachu.

Ash took her hand.

Misty smiled at her husband and the dozing Pikachu. Ash's stomach growled softly. Pikachu sneezed when he woke up.

Ash smiled.

Pikachu scratched his nose.

Ash pet him.

He couldn't how Ash felt. Of course there was misty and Patrick to deal. He decided to clear his head by going outside. He hopped off and headed for the door.

(believe)

He managed to get out before anyone could grab him.

"Be careful out there." Ash said.

Pikachu heard Ash as he got out. He walking where one of the corrals would be. sensing like he was being followed.

(was- and i was thinking about a certian Rapidash)

(OK.)

He felt a pull on his tail.

He tried to keep going, but couldn't. (wanna do Rapidash?)

Rapidash whinned using his hoof to lightly hold Pikachu's tail.

"pika?" Pikachu asked. (translation:what?)

Rapidash whinned. (Translation: Where are you going?)

"pikachu" pikachu replied. (translation: just a walk)

Rapidash whinned. (Translation: Why?)

"pika pikachu chu" Pikachu Replied. (translation: what can't pokemon go for a walk?)

Rapidash gave Pikachu the look. Pikachu smirked.

Rapidash whinned. (Translatoin: Just make it quick.)

Pikachu nodded and scrambled. He made it up the ranch-house steps five minutes later, remembering to wipe his paws before going in. Ash was eatting in his room. Pikachu tried to get upstairs without being seen.

"Pikachu..." Misty started.

Pikachu looked up at her.

"What's up?" Misty asked.

"chu" Pikachu answered, being the second time of getting caught. (Translation:walking)

"Why'd ya need a walk?" Misty asked.

"pikachu" Pikachu answered. (translation: to stretch my legs)

"Ash is eatting right now." Misty said.

Pikachu nodded as he scrambled up the stairs. He hoped not to have a heart to heart with misty. He couldn't hold it together with Rapidash. Ash looked at the door. Pikachu came in.

"Hey, Pal." Ash said.

Pikacu looked over. Ash whinced and laid down after finishing his meal. Pikachu climbed onto the bed.

"Feel better?" Ash asked.

Pikachu nodded. But he couldn't believe Rapidash. Ash pet him. Pikachu cooed at the touch. Ash smiled and kept it up. Pikachu always liked it. Ash smiled. It was weird for Pikachu. Misty reminded him of his mother As Ash did his father. Ash yawned. Pikachu curled in a spot for a rest. Ash fell asleep. Pikachu fell asleep too. But a few hours he heard the door open. Ash was in a rather light sleep for him. Ash woke up to the door. Pikachu was also awakened. Misty picked up Pikachu.

"I've thought of you as a son." Misty said.

Pikachu blinked.

'did i hear her right?' He thought.

Misty hugged Pikachu.

"pika" Pikachu whispered in a tone that he hadn't used since he was a pichu. (Translation: mama)

Ash smiled watching this. Pikachu snuggled into misty like a infant. Ash smiled. Pikachu stayed in misty's arms. Misty sat down and pet him. Pikachu started to fall asleep. Ash smiled. Pikachu fell asleep in Misty arms. Ash fell back asleep. Pikachu curled into a ball just like in his Pichu days. Ash slept the rest of the day and woke up in morning. Pikachu was wrapped in a blanket. Ash yawned as he woke up. He was sleeping on the foot of the Bed.

Saying "chu" over and over. (Translation: no)

Ash's stomach growled. Pikachu gasped as he jumped awake. He was gasping from fright.

"Sorry." Ash said.

Pikachu shook his head.

'why now, after so long?' He thought.

Ash sat up and whinced but put his feet on the ground. Pikachu looked up, scared from his dream. It was about how his lost his family. Ash stood. Pikachu started climbing down. Ash whinced as he headed for the door. Pikachu looked like he would sweat if possible while he followed. Ash went to the kitchen to eat. Pikachu was still shaking as he went in behind Ash. Ash opened the fridge to make something to eat. Pikachu hopped on to a chair. Ash hoped none of the family would notice him out of bed. Pikachu was still shaking like crazy. Ash was getting things out to eat. Pikahcu hadn't had the nightmare in a long time. He didn't even hear Ash. Ash hoped none of the family noticed his bed was empty.

"chu..." Pikachu whispered in fear. (translation: no)

"Pikachu?" Ash said softly.

Pikachu looked up, fear was in his eyes.

Ash pet Pikachu.

Pikachu shook a bit.

Ash sat and ate a bit.

Pikachu wasn't hungry. He just sat.

Ash ate and kept an eye out for Misty or any family member.

Pikachu heard Patrick, but didn't look.

Ash saw his son. "Uh..." Ash started.

"what's with him?" Patrick asked, pointing to Pikachu.

"He's scared from a nightmare. I better get back in bed before your mom sees me." Ash said.

"you might wanna find out" Patrick suggested as he handed pikachu over.

Pikachu didn't even twitch.

"Pal, what happened?" Ash asked.

"p-p-pikachu" Pikachu said sadly. (Translation: m-m-my parents)

"Pal..." Ash started and hugged Pikachu.

Pikachu shakingly told the story how his group of looking for food when hunters came. His mother had hidden him, telling him not to come out. Hours past and he found himself alone Until He evolved and was caught by Professor Oak.

"It's alright pal." Ash said/

A tear fell from Pikachu's eye as he looked up.

Ash just hugged Pikachu.

Pikachu cried in Ash's arms.

Ash pet him.

Pikachu just sobbed. Not realizing if he made a racket or not.

It was touching in a way.

Ash comforted it as best he could,

Pikachu calmed down. "pika" He whispered. (translation: sorry)

"It's ok." Ash said.

Pikachu hoped that the others didn't hear him.

Ash sat down and laid down.

Pikachu curled up again. Ash fell asleep again.

Pikachu hoped for a peaceful sleep.

Ash had been having a nightmare off and on for years and had hoped it wouldn't happen that day.

Flashes of Pikachu's early days came to him, causing him to toss and turn again. (should misty see?)

(Yeah.) Ash was tossing and turning as well as the nightmare started. It was a nightmare he was never able to wake himself.

from.

"CHU!" Pikachu screamed in his sleep.

Ash was having a flashback dream. ASH'S DREAMSCENE

Ash was playing with his ponyta and a Torus spoked and he looked at his dad and mom.

Kenneth looked at his son.

"Daddy..." Ash started.

"yeah son?" Kenneth asked.

"Torus...spooked." Ash said and pointed at the Torus who was charging right at him.

Kenneth grabbed Ash and tried to get him to safety.

Ash was shaking. The torus was closing in on the lad.

Kenneth pushed his son out of the way.

The Torus gored Kenneth and it went right through him and 6 inches went into Ash who was right behind him.

Kenneth let out a blood-curling scream.

The torus's horn came out of the duo and Kenneth was killed right away it took a few minutes.

His body was limp and lifeless.

"Daddy!" Ash shouted and stood and wobbled to the ranch-house his mom was in.

Deliah ran to her injured son and dead husband.

Ash was crying in pain.

Deliah was in disbelief as her brother called for help.

Ash's stomach was bleeding.

Help soon arrived.

Tears of pain flowed down Ash's face.

(how to end it?)

(Misty or somebody should wake him.)

Misty came in and shook Ash where as Pikachu Jumped and ran out. He was still asleep.

Ash's eyes snapped open and they were full of fear and sadness.

"CHU! PIKA!" was the cry. (dad! mama!)

"Not now." Ash said not having had that dream since he left on his pokemon journey.

Misty looked at him worriedly. Pikachu was running in his sleep unaware of his surroundings. (should Rapidash grab...?)

He ran by the corrals.

Rapidash picked Pikachu up by the tail. "I haven't had that dream sense I left on my pokemon journey." Ash said softly.

"chu... pika... pikachu" Pikachu whispered, not realizing that his feet weren't on the ground. "oh ash" Misty said. (translation: dad... mama... where are you?)

Rapidash started shaking his head and Pikachu. "It was the day my dad..." Ash started.

Pikachu snapped awake and confused. Misty went to his side.

"He pushed me to safety he screamed and then he..." Ash started.

Misty placed her fingers to his lips to quiet him.

Ash hugged her crying.

In the meantime Pikachu hoped Rapidash wouldn't start poking.

Rapidah put him down and whinned. (Translation: What's going on?)

"pikachu" Pikachu replied. (translation: bad dream)

Rapidash nuzzled him.

Pikachu cooed, needing this.

Rapidash seemed to know this and kept it up. Ash hugged into his wife.

Misty smiled, hearing Rapidash's nickering.

Ash cried into her.

"ash... look outside" Misty whispered.

Ash looked outside wiping his tears.

Pikachu was there being comforted by Rapidash.

Ash smiled.

Pikachu seemed to be calming down little by little.

Ash was crying again.

"what, hon?"Misty asked.

"That nightmare. I use to have it everynight." Ash said.

"oh ash" Misty said softly.

"Dad dieing and me getting hurt..." Ash started.

Misty placed her fingers on his lips. Pikachu looked up to the window as he was nuzzled.

Ash hugged her tears flowed down his checks.

"shhh" Misty said softly.

Pikachu hoped Rapidash wouldn't ask about his early days.

Rapidash whinned. (Translation: What was it about.) "Mom..." Ash started.

"P-Pikachu" Pikachu answered. Misty comforted him. (h-how i lost my family)

Rapidash whinned. (Translation: I'm an orphan as well.)

Pikachu looked at him.

Rapidash whinned. (Translation: Ash and his family are the only family I've known.)

Pikachu blinked.

Rapidash whinned. (Translation: I was only an egg when my mom died.)

Pikachu looked down.

Ash was shaking in sobs.

Misty stayed beside him. Pikachu got his feet and started walking off.

Rapidash whinned seting his hoof on Pikachu's tail. (Translation: Where are you going?)

Pikachu tried to pull free. He didn't get why Rapidash treated him like his own.

Rapidash whinned. (Translation: Well.)

"pika-chu!" Pikachu said. (translation: let-go!)

Rapidash whinned. (Translation: When you answer me.)

"pikachu" Pikachu said. (translation: wanna be alone)

Rapidash whinned. (Translation: Will you come back?)

Pikachu nodded.

Rapidash moved his hoof off.

Pikachu ran off, climbing into a very tall tree.

Ash just cried and ended up crying himself to sleep.

Luckily the tree was in view of the rach houses. Pikachu also fell asleep.

(ranch)

Ash slept peaceful for a while.

Pikachu snored in his sleep.

Ash soon started tossing and turing.

Misty shook him.

Ash's eyes snapped open.

Misty looked toward a tree from the window.

The next day Ash still hadn't slept in over 24 hours.

Pikachu was still in the tree.

Ash was at his desk reading and walked outside and watched the pokemon.

Pikachu stayed in the tree and out of Rapidash's reach.

Ash watched them. Then he looked up.

Pikachu had climbed a bit more.

"Pikachu..." Ash started.

Pikachu looked down.

Ash smiled softly. "What's up?" Ash asked.

Pikachu pointed to Rapidash.

"Come'ere he won't take you off my shoulder." Ash said.

Pikachu climbed down.

Ash pet him when he climbed on.

Pikachu clung to Ash's shirt.

"I hope you slept last night." Ash said.

Pikachu nodded, altough falling asleep late from stargazing.

"That nightmare came back last night twice and I couldn't sleep last night." Ash said.

Pikachu nodded.

"I hope I can sleep tonight." Ash said.

Pikachu nodded, thinking the same.

"I doubt it though." Ash said.

Pikachu looked up at the sky as clouds and flocks of flying Pokemon came overhead. Ash sighed and headed inside. Pikachu kept watching. Ash sighed and walked into the house. Pikachu hopped off and scrambled for the stairs. Ash watched him. Pikachu went to where he had hidden a treasure. Ash made himself some food. Pikachu was was looking for the pendants that his birth parents wore. It was because of what two humans thought of him. Ash sat and ate breakfast.

"PIKACHU!" pikachu squealed. (translation: FOUND THEM!)

Ash smiled hearing that. Pikachu ran back down and pulled on ash's pant leg. Ash looked at Pikachu. Pikachu held crystals held by leather straps in one paw. Ash smiled.

"What are those, pal?" Ash asked.

"chu chu pikachu" Pikachu answered. (translation: these were symbols of meaning of my group. for some, leadership... my parents it was love)

Ash smiled and picked Pikachu up.

Pikachu looked up.

The necklaces still in paw.

He blinked a few times.

"What is it, pal?" Ash asked.

Pikacheld held what he was holding up.

"What?" Ash asked.

"chu" Pikachu said. (translation: for you and-)

Ash took on and put it on. Pikachu thought that he heard misty. Ash pet him as his wife came in. Pikachu looked at his adoptive mother. Misty smiled.

"What's going on?" Misty asked.

The other pendant was dangling in Pikachu's grip.

"What's that?" Misty asked.

"chu" Pikachu said. (translation: for you)

Misty took it and put him on and pet him. Pikachu smiled. Ash smiled and finished his meal. Pikachu smiled, still not knowing how Patrick felt about everything.

"Did you sleep last night, Ash?" Misty asked.

Ash sighed and shook his head. Pikachu had been hiding from Patrick since Ash brought him back home. He thought that he heard the boy.

Ash sighed.

"Something tells me I won't be able to sleep again tonight." Ash said.

Pikachu froze, lokking up at Patrick.

"Hey, pal." Patrick said petting Pikachu.

Pikachu kept silent expecting anger and questions. He didn't know how the boy felt about him.

"Where'd ya go last night?" Patrick asked.

"kachu" Pikachu answered, not looking up. (Translation:bad dream, sleepwalking)

"Oh." Patrick said petting pikachu still.

Pikachu thought Patrick was still mad at him for when he ran away from home.

Patrick picked him up and pet him. Ash smiled and walked out.

Pikachu blinked when he looked up.

Ash sighed and called his mom.

"" Deliah asnswered, sounding worried and not knowing that Pikachu was safe and sound.

"Mom, it's Ash." He said.

"hello sweetie" Deliah said sadly.

"Pikachu is with Patrick right now." Ash said.

"he's home?" Deliah asked in relief.

"Yeah...and the nightmare is back." Ash said.

"oh ash..." Deliah looked like she wanted to gave Pikachu a talking-to.

"The nightmare came back when I was kicked by a Torus during that last flood." Ash said softly.

Deliah nodded.

"Dad..." Ash started.

"i know..." Deliah said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"I had a weird dream last night mom." Patrick said petting Pikachu. "I was right behind him in shock." Ash said.

"oh?" Misty asked. Deliah just nodded. She had been extremely worried about Pikachu while he was gone.

"Yeah there was a little boy about 3 who looked like dad...and torus was charging at him and he pointed it out and I tried to get him to safety and the torus's horn went right through me and half a foot went into the boy..." Patrick started.

Misty gasped. "i think it was your grandfather" she said.

"The dream was in his point of veiw..." Patrick started.

Misty nodded.

"Wait I read somewhere about reincarnation." Patrick said.

"i wouldn't tell you-know-who" Misty said, stroking her pendant.

"Who dad?" Patrick asked.

Misty nodded. Knowing what was coming. Pikachu started to wiggle.

"Where you heading?" Patrick asked.

Pikachu just wanted to get away from patrick. He didn't want another heart-to-heart talk.

"Calm down I'm to tired for a heart to heart anyway." Patrick said.

Pikachu simmered down, knowing he was gonna get one.

Patrick yawned.

Pikachu slipped out.

"I know I'm not sleeping tonight." Ash said.

Deliah hmphed when she looked out the window with a nod. Pikachu was walking by. He was just passing by with no realization of where he was. Deliah picked up Pikachu. Pikachu squeaked at being picked up.

"Pikachu...why'd you leave like that?" Deliah asked.

Pikachu looked down, knowing he was in trouble.

"Well?" Deliah asked.

"pikachu" pikachu said. (translation: i was scared.)

He was too scared to look up. He began to tremble.

"Of what?" Deliah asked.

"pikachu" Pikachu answered meekly. (translation: ash wouldn't get better.)

He didn't know Mrs. Deliah Ketchum would do. Deliah hugged Pikachu. Pikachu kept looking away.

"I had that fear after Kenneth died and Ash was hurt." Deliah said.

Pikachu kept silent. Deliah pet him. Pikachu wasn't sure how to respond.

"Not his first time in a wheelchair." Deliah said.

Pikachu looked up.

"When he was younger he was in one." Deliah said.

Pikachu looked down again.

"For a long time." Deliah said.

Pikachu tried to climb down.

"What's wrong?" Deliah asked.

The sadness of his loss could be seen in his eyes when he looked up.

"What is it?" Deliah asked.

Pikachu knew Ash was there and knew the truth.

"He was orphaned as a pichu." Ash said.

Deliah gasped. Ash gently took pikachu from his mom and pet him.

"pikachu" Pikachu said softly. (translation: sorry dad)

"It's ok." Ash said.

Deliah didn't know of the informal adoption. Ash hugged Pikachu. Pikachu buried his face in Ash's shoulder. Ash smiled and pet him. Deliah saw the necklace. Ash kept petting Pikachu.

"ash, what's with that stone?" Deliah asked.

"Pikachu gave it to me. It was his dad's." Ash said.

"what does it mean?" Deliah asked.

"For his parents it meant love." Ash said.

"did he ask you and misty...?" Deliah began.

"We both think of him as a son." Ash said.

Deliah smiled. Ash hugged Pikachu again. Pikachu giggled like in the early days. Ash smiled. Deliah smiled. Ash yawned. Pikachu was also getting sleepy. Ash laid down on the cough and fell asleep. Pikachu curled up on ash's chest. Ash slept peaceful for a while before the nightmare started again. Pikachu woke up and started sending slight sparks. Ash's eyes snapped open and he was shaking. Pikachu cooed softly.

"P-P-Pikachu..." Ash studdered in fear from the dream.

Pikachu rubbed against him. Ash hugged Pikachu. Pikachu kept to offering comfort. Ash pet him.

"I just wish that nightmare would stop coming back over and over." Ash said softly.

Pikachu nodded as his tail waved from one side to the other. Ash smiled softly. Pikachu was shaking off the static. Ash sat up. Pikachu leapt for a couch arm. Ash stood slowly. Pikachu hopped off. Ash picked him up and pet him. Deliah watched them leave. Ash soon returned to the ranch. The next day just after sunset Ash was already up and already done with his cores. Pikachu was finished with he had to do in the barn. He was just checking the eggs. Ash sighed and looked out on the ranch. Pikachu trotted out of the barn. Ash looked at Pikachu he hadn't slept at all that night. Pikachu sighed, knowing. Ash smiled at Pikachu and walked over to him. Pikachu looked up as always. Ash picked him up petting him. Pikachu blinked, curiously.

"What?" Ash asked softly.

"pika?" Pikachu asked. (translation: bad dream?)

"I couldn't even fall asleep." Ash said.

Pikachu frowned.

"I doubt this could go on much longer." Ash said.

Pikachu nodded. Little did that know how wrong he was.

**ALMOST 3 MONTHS LATER**

Ash hadn't slept that whole time. Ash was starting to helusanate from the lag of sleep. Pikachu had a mess of Baby pokemon following him at the moment. Ash stood leaning on the fense and shook a helusination. One pokemon's laughter rang out amongst the crop of babies. Ash looked at Pikachu and the babies. Pikachu had been knocked down and was being tickle attacked. Ash had hoped no one the helusinations had noiticed and looked over his shoulder at his approaching Rapidash. Pikachu was trying to escape and everytime he was covered and tickled worst. Ash pet Rapidash. Rapidash nickered at the sight, pushing Ash to see. Ash shook another helusination off and looked at Pikachu and the baby pokemon. Pikacu kept trying to get away. Ash walked over and smiled as he picked up Pikachu. Pikachu was happy for the save. Ash carryied Pikachu into the ranch house and bumped into his wife.

"Hi, Misty." Ash said hopeing she hadn't noticed the behavior outside.

"hi ash. they get you again?" Misty greeted.

Misty's question was aimed at Pikachu who nodded. Ash sighed and pet Pikachu.

"babies love him" Misty commented.

"I can't believe I haven't slept in 3 months." Ash said softly.

The two looked at him.

"What?" Ash asked.

Misty looked at him.

"What is it honey?" Ash asked.

"when did you last sleep, Ash Ketchum?" Misty countered.

"3 months ago." Ash said.

Misty stared him down.

"What?" Ash asked.

"try and rest" Misty nearly snapped.

Ash sighed and went upstairs and laid down. Pikachu followed and laid for a rest. Ash sighed not thinking he'd fall asleep or stay asleep even if he did. Pikachu was cuddling up as he slowly fell asleep. Ash fell asleep. Over a week later everyone but Ash was out doing cores and Ash was still asleep and a out of the blue bolt of lightning hit the house and it was vitually engulfed in flames before any of them noticed it. Misty screamed when she saw. A fire type that Ash had since the begining saw what happened and scooped into the buring house and came out carrying a sleeping Ash. All were relieved. The dragon landed in front of the group. Misty ran to Ash. He was still asleep but seemed fine on the outside. Ash stired still in Charizard's arms. Pikachu was worried. Ash woke. Pikachu hopped onto charizard's shoulder.

"What..." Ash started.

Misty looked on at the burned-out home-stead.

"Misty..." Ash started.

"lighting struck the house..." Misty said softly.

Charizard put Ash down and he hugged Misty.

Pikachu just watched his adoptive parents.

Ash smiled.

Pikachu was about to hop off of Charizard's shoulder but the Flame Pokemon had him by the tail.

Ash stepped back and looked at Charizard.

Pikachu struggled under charizard's grip, knowing what he was in for.

"Thanks pal." Ash said.

Charizard nodded he lifted off with Pikachu in his grip to a different part of the ranch. (l) 2 (l)- wanna do Charizard?

Ash sighed and looked at his wife.

"looks like it's Charizard's turn to give him a talking-to" Misty said.

"We're gonna have to stay at one of the other ranch house or with mom until we re build." Ash said.

Misty nodded while Pikachu felt himself deposited on a rather large rock. wanna do charizard?

being

Charizard glowed and roared. (Translation: Why the hell did you run off like that.)

Pikachu explained as he did before but flinching at the tone.

Charizard growled again. (Translation: He needed you to be right there with him.)

Pikachu lokked down at his feet. His ears were down.

looked

Ash yawned still sleepy.

Pikachu's foot clawed at the rock,still not looking at Charizard.

Charizard growled. (Translation: I hate to think how he'd handle lossing you.)

Pikachu just kept quiet, knowing that he was in trouble. And not knowing what the dragon would do.

Charizard nuzzled Pikachu a moment and picked him up.

Pikachu was still scared.

Charizard flew back to where he left Ash.

Pikachu trembled a bit.

"Pikachu." Ash said taking him from Charizard.

Pikachu looked up.

Ash smiled and hugged Pikachu softly.

Pikachu snuggled into Ash's shoulder.

Ash pet Pikachu.

Pikachu cooed softly.

Ash smiled.

Pikachu knew that Charizard's talk/ mild scolding would be questioned.

"What he say?" Ash asked.

Pikachu told Ash what Charizard had said to him.

Ash pet Pikachu.

Pikachu was still worried about a certain boy.

Ash finally collasped from exhaustion.

John moved his nephew into his ranch-house with the others following behind.

Patrick smiled.

Pikachu had his tail tucked.

Patrick picked Pikachu up.

Pikachu seemed scared at what Patrick would say.

Patrick pet him.

Pikachu blinked as he looked up.

Patrick smiled.

Pikachu knew that Patrick wanted to say something.

"Things are different then you know." Patrick said.

Pikachu was confused.

"Past life...I was my grandpa." Patrick said.

Pikachu's jaw dropped, knowing that a talk was probably coming.

WELCH94823 went away at 3:46:22 PM.

WELCH94823 returned at 3:49:20 PM.

"We'll have that talk later." Patrick said.

Pikachu gulped as he nodded.

His ears once again flattened against his head.

Patrick pet him as he went inside.

Pikachu looked away.

can you repeat that last line?

"Mom..." Patrick started.

Misty turned around seeing her son.

Pikachu started wiggling to get down.

"Why don't you go to dad." Patrick told Pikachu.

Pikachu took off like lighting as he went to Ash.

He scrambled under Ash's covers when he got to the bedroom.

Ash was in a deep sleep.

Pikachu curled up for a nap underneath the sheets.

Ash was really exhausted.

Pikachu was sleepy too.

Ash slept a week or more.

Pikachu was out doing his chores with the orphaned ponyta following him.

Ash stired.

Neighing could be heard underneath the bedroom window.

Ash sat up and walked into the kitchen.

Misty was smiling at the scene as the two pokemon passed the kitchen window.

Ash opened the fridge hungry. "Morning, love." Ash said.

"ash... you're finally awake" Misty said relieved.

"How long was I out?" Ash asked.

"more than a week" Misty said.

Pikachu had been nevously waiting for the talk with patrick.

Ash started cooking.

Misty helped out. Pikachu was admist one last patrol for the morning when he saw his brother coming.

Patrick picked Pikachu up.

Pikachu swallowed hard.

"You can't keep running off like that you know." Patrick said.

Pikachu opened to speak but quickly closed it, knowing Patrick wasn't done.

"I doubt Ash could handle lossing anyone else he cares about. He's lost enough people he cares about me being one of them." Patrick said.

Pikachu looked away. He knew the question of would come, even if it had been explained.

"Why did you run off this time?" Patrick asked.

Pikachu had just being doing chores and staying a distance from the boy. Or did he mean when he hid in the hills for a week. Either way he looked up confused.

"When Ash went to find you." Patrick said.

"chu pikachu" Pikachu said. translation: i haven't done it since...

He then looked away.

Patrick sighed and pet Pikachu.

Pikachu was scared, not knowing how the boy felt about him.

"Come on bro." Patrick said.

Pikachu looked up in shock. 'i didn't hear that.' he thought.

"What is it?" Patrick asked.

"chu pika?" Pikachu asked back. translation: did you say bro?

"Yeah, I did." Patrick said.

Pikachu blushed.

Patrick went inside and smiled when he saw his dad was up.

Pikachu also grinned.

Ash smiled. "Hey, you two." Ash said.

Pikachu squealed happily.

"What?" Ash asked.

"i think he's happy to see you up" Misty whispered.

"Sorry if I worried you." Ash said.

Pikachu smiled.

Ash took Pikachu and pet him.

Misty smiled at Patrick.

"I guess I was really tired." Ash said.

Misty smiled.

Ash smiled softly.

'i'm lucky' Pikachu thought.

Ash hugged Pikachu lightly.

Pikachu gripped ash's shirt as he returned the hug.

Ash smiled.

Misty loved, watching the interaction.

WELCH94823 went away at 9:25:47 PM.

WELCH94823 returned at 9:28:17 PM.

Ash pet Pikachu.

Pikachu cooed.

Ash smiled.

Misty giggled.

Ash sighed and sat down.

Pikachu went for a sofa.

Ash sighed he had a headache but it was different from the one he got when he had the tumor he didn't think that was.

Pikachu looked up.

Ash rubbed his head.

Pikachu's eyes held concern.

"My head." Ash groaned he had been told before serjury that it could come back and tepical remission was only 6 years.

Misty decided to get Ash to a hospital Or a doctor at least.

Ash shook his head took something for the pain.

Pikachu just sat.

"OK, Misty." Ash said.

"Uncle John can you watch Patrick for a while?" He asked.

John nodded. Pikachu tried to follow, the man grabbed him by the tail.

"I'll be back later." Ash told Pikachu as he closed the door.

Pikachu looked at John, not knowing what expect from the man.

to

Ash nearly passed out on the way luckly Misty was driving.

Misty got ash in and treatment was started. While Pikachu thought that he saw anger in John's eyes.

wanna do john?

When they did the catscan they found it was back and they called John's ranch house.

John answered.

"Is this John Ketchum?" The doctor asked.

"yes?" John answered.

"I a doctor at the hospital...it's about your nephew." The doctor said.

"what is it, doc?" John asked.

"He has a brain tumor." The doctor said.

"i see..." John said.

"We have reason to believe it's cancerious.

" The doctor said.

"w-what are his chances?" John asked.

"He's had this before and we've found it early so very good." The doctor said.

John sighed with relief.

"We will have to operate and he's worried about the ranch." The doctor said. "And his son and pokemon." She added.

"i see. the boy's here with me and so is one of his Pokemon" John said.

Patrick listen to this standing nearby.

"I see. Can you manage things there?" The doctor asked.

"I can" John replied.

"They're gonna take him to the OR soon." The doctor said as she hung up.

"What's going on, John?" Patrick asked.

"Your pa's ill" John said.

"He's more then just my dad, Jo." Patrick said using the nickname his grandpa only used for his little brother.

"No... it can't be..." John whispered.

"What is wrong with Ash, Jo?" Patrick asked with the worried expression that only a father would have.

John explained what he was told.

"I see, well we should call Di." Patrick said using the nickname for his grandma that only his grandpa used.

John nodded, but noticed that pikachu was still wiggling.

Patrick picked him up and pet him.

"Calm down." Patrick said.

Pikachu couldn't help being scared.

"He'll need both of us...he's survived it before..." Patrick started.

Pikachu meekly nodded.

"Even if the worset happens you'll still have mom and me and Jo and the rest of the family." Patrick said worry could be heard in his voice.

Pikachu just gripped at Patrick's sleeve while burying his face. Not knowing of Ash's request. Patrick hugged Pikachu lightly. Pikachu tried not to cry. Patrick reached for the phone and called Deliah.

"Hello?" Delaih answered.

"Di, there's a bit of a problem..." Patrick started and slapped his forehead having used a nickname that his grandpa only used for her.

"Are you alright patrick?" Deliah asked confused.

"It's not me Di. It's Ashy." Patrick said using his grandpa's nickname for his dad.

"If you're playing a game..." Deliah warned, realized that Ash was in trouble.

"I'm not Di. Ashy is in the OR. Don't know if you ever heard of reincarnation..." Patrick started.

"K-Kenny?" Deliah asked shakingly.

"Yeah, Di." Patrick said.

"You know that pikachu would live with me..." Deliah said.

"I've told him that he'll have me mom and the rest of the family if worse came to worse, but I hope the plan is un needed." Patrick said.

"I was asked a while back" Deliah said.

"I see. That was before he even knew of this side of the family and before he and mom got married and had me." Patrick said.

"No, it was before Pikachu ran away to the hills" Deliah said.

"I see." Patrick said.

Deliah kept silent.

"I hope he'll be ok." Patrick said.

Deliah nodded as she arranged to meet at the hospital. Once it was arranged Patrick hung up.

"We have to go to the hospital." Patrick said.

Pikachu nodded, figuring he'd get left behind. As did John. Patrick carried Pikachu out and they soon arrived. Pikachu didn't like hospitals. Patrick sat in the waiting room petting Pikachu. Pikachu was acting nervous. Soon the doctors came out and gave mixed news. Pikachu was the one to look up.

"Ash had a small stroke in serjury. He survived the serjury but..." The doctor started.

Pikachu began wanting to climb down in fear.

"It will take time for him to fully recover." The doctor said.

Deliah nodded.

"He'll be fine, Pikachu." Patrick said.

Pikachu's tail looked like it was trying to tuck.

"We just gotta help him in his recovery." Patrick said looking at Deliah and John.

The two nodded as did Misty. Patrick pet Pikachu. Pikachu hoped to keep out of sight of certain pokemon.

Soon the doctor lead Misty into see her husband.

Pikachu stayed with his big brother.

Patrick hugged Pikachu lightly.

Pikachu wanted to be with ash.

Patrick sighed and walked into his dad's room. Ash's eyes slowly open.

Misty was at his side.

"Misty..." Ash started softly.

"they told us" Misty said.

Ash smiled softly. Patrick smiled and put Pikachu on the bed. "Be carefully." He whispeared to Pikachu.

Pikachu inched his way slowly to be in reach.

Ash moved one hand and pet Pikachu.

Pikachu stayed in place while being petted.

Ash sighed tiredly.

Pikachu curled up into a ball.

Ash fell asleep.

Pikachu also fell asleep.

Ash sleep until the next morning.

Pikachu was looking out a window.

Ash looked around.

Pikachu looked over his shoulder.

"Pikachu..." Ash started.

Pikachu hopped off.

Ash started to sit up.

Pikachu was looking up from the floor.

Ash smiled at him.

Pikachu didn't try to jump.

Ash would have picked him up and put him in the bed if he was in better heath.

Pikachu decided to remain.

Ash smiled and saw a nurse coming.

Pikachu watched from his spot.

Ash was trying to get out of bed to get Pikachu.

The nurse went and placed pikachu on the bed.

Ash smiled and pet Pikachu as he laid back down.

Pikachu just stayed.

Ash pet pikachu.

Pikachu snuggled gently.

Ash smiled. Gotta wash up.

Pikachu cooed softly.

Ash pet Pikachu.

Pikachu stayed in place.

Ash sighed.

pikachu blinked.

"This is just gonna take getting use to." Ash said as he pet Pikachu said.

Pikachu nodded.

Ash smiled at Pikachu.

Pikachu settled in a spot.

Can we switch to the YIM story while I'm moble?

Maybe a while...after I go to the bank I have to go to the mall.

So let's just work I have prepaid and don't get charged for getting IMed.

WELCH94823 went away at 8:19:58 PM.

WELCH94823 returned at 8:21:22 PM.

WELCH94823 went away at 8:31:31 PM.

WELCH94823 returned at 8:32:18 PM.

Ash pet Pikachu untill his stomach growled.

Pikachu grinned and was about to climb down.

Ash smiled at Pikachu. Gotta run to the corner store be about 10 minutes.

k

WELCH94823 went away at 8:48:02 PM.

WELCH94823 returned at 8:48:39 PM.

WELCH94823 went away at 8:58:44 PM.

WELCH94823 returned at 9:01:13 PM.

Ash slowly sat up.

Pikachu sat with one leg hanging off the side.

The nurse walked up. "I'm hugery." Ash said.

The woman smiled since she was doing the meal-count.

Ash smiled and pet Pikachu.

Pikachu smiled back.

WELCH94823 went away at 9:26:17 PM.

WELCH94823 returned at 9:27:30 PM.

WELCH94823 went away at 9:48:53 PM.

WELCH94823 returned at 9:58:20 PM.

Ash kept petting Pikachu and soon the meal came. Pikachu moved move over as the tray was placed.

Ash ate the meal.

Pikachu had his usual.

Ash soon cleaned his tray.

Pikachu was sitting there having finished.

Ash pet Pikachu.

Pikachu seemed anxious.

"What is it, pal?" Ash asked he was only using his right side.

Pikachu gently crawled over to Ash's left.

Ash cocked his head watching pikachu.

Pikachu knew something was wrong.

"What is it, pal?" Ash asked.

"pikachu?" Pikachu asked. He gently placed his foot on Ash's arm. translation: can you feel this?

Ash shook his head.

Pikachu frowned.

Ash frown as well relizeing it.

pikachu looked down.

Ash reached with his right hand and pet Pikachu.

Pikachu looked up.

"It'll go away given enough time." Ash said.

Pikachu nodded.

Ash smiled and pet him.

pikachu sighed.

"What?" Ash asked.

Pikachu shook his head.

"Go on." Ash said.

Pikachu began to tremble. Only few knew of the bonds that the pokemon had forged.

"Pikachu..." Ash started.

Pikachu calmed down a little.

"I'll be fine." Ash said.

Pikachu wanted to hide again.

"Relax I'll be fine in time." Ash said.

Pikachu looked up, wondering if Ash knew.

"Please don't run off this time." Ash pled softly.

Pikachu flinched. He was scared.

"Please pal." Ash said laying back down.

Pikachu just curled into a ball, being quiet.

Ash fell back asleep. 6 weeks pass and Ash is releashed.

Pikachu had been taking small trips into the hills. Each time leaving a picture-note.

He was coming back from one upon Ash's arrival at the ranch.

Ash came home still in a wheelchair need physical thereby to walk again.

Pikachu was scampering down the path.

They had already made the adjustments again from Ash's last stind in a wheelchair.

A pokemon could be heard laughing as it neared the ranch house.

Ash heard and looked towards the laughter.

Pikachu pretty much erupted from the path.

Ash smiled.

Pikachu was a bit dirty and tired-looking. but He was happy.

brb

Ash chuckled and waited.

Pikachu ran to ash.

Ash smiled.

Pikachu gripped at the wheelchair.

Ash leaned over and pet Pikachu and let him climb up his arm.

Pikachu climbed up like the old days.

Ash waited for Pikachu to climb to his lap as he pet him.

pikachu got onto his dad's lap. knowing that he still had his BackPack on.

Ash pet pikachu.

Pikachu had bits of brown on him.

"Somebody needs a bath." Ash chuckled out.

Pikachu blushed.

Ash smiled and looked at the one pushing the chair unable to roll it himself.

Misty was looking over Ash's shoulder.

Ash sighed.

Misty reached for Pikachu.

Ash looked at her.

"he needs a bath" Misty said.

"Yeah." Ash said.

Pikachu shook his head, playfully.

"Come on pal." Ash said.

Pikakachu snapped his fingers.

"Let's give him a bath." Ash said.

Misty nodded as she pulled the wheelchair in.

Ash sighed he was a bit annoyed at this but know he'd be back on his feet in time.

Pikachu wasn't really looking forward to a bath.

Ash pet pikachu.

Pikachu disliked baths even as misty went to get the water running.

"If you hadn't gotten so dirty you won't need one." Ash said.

Pikachu's nose scrunched. wanna do misty as far as the bath?

Misty picked up Pikachu and took him to the bathroom.

Pikachu wasn't able to fight.

Misty gave Pikachu a bath.

A couple of times, pikachu dunked his head in the water.

Soon he took him out and dried him with a towel.

Pikachu squealed like he was being tickled.

Misty smiled.

Pikachu just grinned.

Ash was at the desk with help from one of the family and was reading.

Pikachu trotted over.

or Jen.

Ash smiled at Pikachu.

Pikachu's ears were still flickering.

"Pikachu..." Ash started.

Pikachu looked up.

Ash smiled.

Pikachu's ears were twitching to dry

Ash reached down and let Pikachu climb again.

Pikachu did so.

Ash pet him.

Pikachu was a happy little Pokemon.

Ash sighed tired.

Pikachu knew he was gonna get asked of his latest trip.

"Where'd ya go the hills again? I'm tired guys." Ash said.

Pikachu pulled a drawing pad with sketches out.

Ash looked at the pad.

It had lots of pokemon drawings in it.

"Oh." Ash said.

Pikachu took it up as a hobby. He hoped not to see Charizard Or Rapidash.

A month later Ash was able to walk again and bumped into a lady and managed to hide before the pop and smoke.

Pikachu looked around, having been rolled off Ash's shoulder. i meant using pokemon in place of the 12 twelve

No let's go with the Zodiac and it's 13 counting the cat.

A black horse reared it was where Ash had been.

i'm just saying... Pikachu took off running. He didn't know that it was Ash and didn't want to ge trampled.

Somebody tried to catch the horse and the horse kicked them and ran off towards the ranch after picking up his backpack.

Pikachu was also running for home. In sight of the horse.

The horse looked around. "Pikachu!" The horse exclaimed.

Pikachu's paws screeched to a halt as he stopped.

"It's me, Ash." The horse said.

Pikachu cautiously approached.

Ash watched him. Ash laid down for Pikachu to get on. "Get on pal." Ash said.

Pikachu did so.

Ash stood. "Hang on." Ash said.

Pikachu gripped some of the mane.

Ash galloped off towards the ranch and stopped at his uncle's house they had already rebuild his and Misty's. "Uncle John!" Ash exclaimed. He has the curse as well.

John came out at the sound of his name.

Ash looked at him. "You can guess what happened." Ash said.

john nodded.

"Man that was close I was almost caught and I don't know how I'd have explained it when I turned back. Misty got pregnant with infetro but, I had doubted it took. She's not cursed and I don't know if Patrick is." Ash said.

John nodded.

Ash need a brushing. Ash sighed.

John went for one of the special brushes. and got started.

Ash stood pasiently. "Misty hasn't see my animal form." Ash said.

"I hope she doesn't come over and see me." Ash said.

"i know boy, i know" John said. He still wanted to chat with pikachu.

"Uh oh." Ash heard Misty coming.

Pikachu cautiously approached.

Ash watched him. Ash laid down for Pikachu to get on. "Get on pal." Ash said.

Pikachu did so.

Ash stood. "Hang on." Ash said.

Pikachu gripped some of the mane.

Ash galloped off towards the ranch and stopped at his uncle's house they had already rebuild his and Misty's. "Uncle John!" Ash exclaimed. He has the curse as well.

John came out at the sound of his name.

Ash looked at him. "You can guess what happened." Ash said.

john nodded.

"Man that was close I was almost caught and I don't know how I'd have explained it when I turned back. Misty got pregnant with infetro but, I had doubted it took. She's not cursed and I don't know if Patrick is." Ash said.

John nodded.

Ash need a brushing. Ash sighed.

John went for one of the special brushes. and got started.

Ash stood pasiently. "Misty hasn't see my animal form." Ash said.

"I hope she doesn't come over and see me." Ash said.

"i know boy, i know" John said. He still wanted to chat with pikachu.

"Uh oh." Ash heard Misty coming.

Luckily John had finished, and told Ash to make for the stable. He had pikachu by the tail. wanna do John?

Ash ran for the stables. Misty arrived and asked if John had seen her husband. She sounded worried.

"i'll let him know when i see him" John said still having a more than firm grip on Pikachu's tail.

Ash felt guilty for not letting her see him. Ash whinned.

"look in the stables. this little one and i need to have a talk" John said.

Misty walked into the stables. Ash looked away from her guiltly.

Pikachu watched her go. wanna do John?

gonna brb- gotta reboot

WELCH94823 signed off at 5:15:44 PM.

WELCH94823 signed on at 5:25:05 PM.

WELCH94823 signed off at 5:27:36 PM.

WELCH94823 signed on at 5:30:39 PM.

Ash slowly looked at his wife.

Misty went and started petting her husband. should there be a (l)2 (l) from John?

Oro?

a talking-to...

Ash sighed. "Sorry I never told you." Ash said.

"it's okay, i can see why it had to be a secret." Misty said while Pikachu strugled from John's grip.

struggled

"Pikachu..." John started.

Pikachu looked up at the rather tall human.

From his point of view.

"Why did you keep runn off while Ash was..." John started.

"Patrick may have it as well." Ash said.

Pikachu explained that he left picture notes and that he was admist a hobby. Misty nodded.

"It's a family thing." Ash said.

Misty nodded. Pikachu peaded with John to let him go.

John sighed.

Pikachu thought that he was in trouble. meant: pleaded

John let him go on the ground.

ATTENTION: You are no longer rate limited, and you may now send messages.

WELCH94823 returned at 6:26:22 PM.

Pikachu looked up.

"What year is he again?" Ash asked.

good question

Same as his dad but would be a young yearly.

"i think he matches yours" Misty said. Pikachu didn't know what John would do.

"Go on." John said.

Pikachu scrambled as fast as he could. Heading to the corrals.

"He'd probably be more like a yearly." Lan said.

Misty nodded.

Ash nuzzled his wife.

Misty laughed. Pikachu ran past the Rapidash herd.

"Get on." Ash said. They did the infetro again.

Misty climbed on. Pikachu felt a slight pull at his tail as he passed.

Ash came out of the stable.

Misty was having fun. meaning rapidash Or the orphaned foal

Ash trotted towards the corral on the other side from Pikachu.

He kept getting pulled back as each time he tried to move forward.

"Milly, cut it out." Ash said. That's the foal.

"ash, i think she wants to talk to him" Misty said as she watched the pontya foal.

Ash sighed and kept going.

wanna do millie? Pikachu looked at the foal.

Milly whinned sadly and hurt. (Translation: Why'd ya go big brother?)

Pikachu smiled at that. Milly had ben calling him that for a while. "chu pikachu?" He answered. this time Or when i ran away?

that's the translation

Milly whinned. (Translation: This time.

"chu" Pikachu. translation: to draw

Milly nuzzled him.

Pikachu let her to keep it up even though it tickled.

Ash trotted around needing the excerize.

"you know that Patrick isn't ONLY one who thinks of pikachu as a brother" Misty commented offhandedly.

She knew that would get Ash's attention.

"Really?" Ash asked.

"yep" Misty giggled.

"Who?" Ash asked.

"milly" Misty said.

Ash stopped. "I ramdomly turned back and without clothes." Ash said.

"i'll keep some clothes for when it happens" Misty said.

"As long as we have physical contact that won't." Ash said.

"just in case" Misty said.

Ash smiled. "Uncle I think is a dog." Ash said.

"wonder what breed" Misty teased.

"Not sure we could ask." Ash said.

Misty nodded.

Ash sighed.

"tired?" Misty asked.

Ash nodded.

"let's head back" Misty said.

Ash wondered exactly what she meant.

"ash, i know you're tired" Misty said.

"Where do you mean by back?" Ash asked.

"unless you rather keep going" Misty teased.

"I am tired but, where to you mean by back? To uncles? Home?" Ash asked.

"yeah, home... you goof! unless you wanna check on Pikachu" Misty said.

"It'll be easyer on him on board." Ash said and headed to where he left Pikachu.

Pikachu was still getting cuddled by his little sister.

Ash chuckled.

Misty giggled at the sight.

"Milly it's time for big brother and us to go back to the ranch house." Ash said.

Pikachu managed to roll out of milly's reach upon hearing ash.

Ash loward his head hoping Pikachu could climb it.

Pikachu was careful as he climbed up.

Ash headed home once Misty or Pikachu told him that he was ready.

"i've got him ash" Misty said.

Ash trotted off towards the ranch house.

Misty held Pikachu close with one arm along the way.

They soon arrived.

Misty climbed off with Pikachu.

Ash looked exhausted.

"looks like it's the stables for you" Misty said.

Ash nodded and headed over.

Misty carried pikachu in and then brought a set of Ash's clothes for when he turned back.

Ash was already asleep.

'sweet dreams' Misty thought as she set the clothes aside.

Then returned to the ranch house.

The horse slept until morning.

Pikachu got up early to see Ash

Ash woke up.

Pikachu was peeking from the stall.

"Hey, pal." Ash said.

Pikachu went over and touched ash's leg.

Pop and smoke happened and Ash blushed and quickly got dressed.

Pikachu waited.

Ash walked out dressed.

Pikachu looked up and over.

He scrambled out, knowing how milly was.

Ash followed.

Milly had pikachu by the tail again, wanting to play.

Ash chuckled.

Pikachu wasn't resisting.

"Have fun you too." Ash said went into the ranch house.

Pikachu just let her drag him into the corral. They play all day.

"We should tell Patrock about the curse." Ash said. Patrick has no memory of the curse.

Misty nodded.

"Patrick!" Ash exclaimed.

"dad, you seeing this?" Patrick called.

Ash sighed and went to his son.

Patrick was watching Pikachu ride Milly rodeo-style.

Ash smiled at the scene and sighed. "Patrick there something you should know but you won't believe me if I just tell you." Ash said.

"what?" he asked.

"You'll never believe me if I just. Come out side with your mom and me and I'll show you." Ash said.

Patrick followed his dad.

"Come on, Misty." Ash said.

Misty followed. Pikachu was riding Milly, much to a certian rapidash's delight.

Ash and the trio got outside. "Misty a demestaysion...hugged me love." Ash said.

Misty did so, knowing the outcome.

A black horse and pile of clothes were now in Ash's place.

Misty just gathered the clothes while Patrick's jaw hung open.

"As you can see I not like most people." Ash said.

Patrick was too shocked to speak.

"Family curse." Ash said.

Patrick's mouth shut with a click.

"Uncle John turns into a dog." Ash said.

Patrick nodded.

"If you have this curse which you probably do you are a horse." Ash said.

Patrick shrugged.

Misty is pregnant again via infetro and hasn't told either of the two. That day is Ash's birthday.

ah, whatcha thinking for baby # 2?

Girl.

aw

WELCH94823 returned at 1:08:29 PM.

Ash nuzzled his wife.

Misty petted him.

Ash doesn't know he's gonna be a dad again.

So Misty should tell him. Ash was enjoying the touch.

"ash?" Misty asked.

"Yeah." Ash said.

"our family's about to grow again" Misty said.

"You mean your..." Ash started.

Misty nodded.

Ash nuzzled her happily.

Misty giggled.

Ash hid and a pop and smoke. "My clothes." Ash said.

Misty had them over.

Ash got dressed and came out.

A squeal came from the corral.

Ash looked at the corral.

It was pikachu riding milly rodeo-style again.

WELCH94823 went idle at 2:35:28 PM.

Ash smiled and hugged Misty.

WELCH94823 returned at 2:36:44 PM.

misty smiled.

"Well have to tell Pikachu when he's done." Ash said.

Ash looked at Patrick to see his reaction.

"he looks like he's having fun" Misty said As patrick now had the biggest grin.

"I wonder if it'll be a girl or boy." Ash said and watched Pikachu.

Misty shrugged. She wasn't telling.

Ash waited there to tell Pikachu.

Milly finally stopped and alllowed Pikachu to get off. He was just a happy little pokemon.

"Hey, pal." Ash said.

Pikachu went over.

"I've got some news." Ash said as he picked up Pikachu.

Pikachu looked up.

'It's my birthday today.' Ash thought. "Misty and I are gonna have a new baby soon." Ash said.

"CHU!" Pikachu asked as he wanted to get what he had for Ash. A special sketch. translation: really!

"Yeah." Ash said going inside and let Pikachu go and headed towards the kitchen.

Pikachu ran for where he hid the sketch. Soon he was tugging on Ash's pants, holding the paper.

Ash looked at Pikachu.

Pikachu held up the paper.

it was a charcoal sketch of Ash.

He had been working on it for a long time in secret.

Ash smiled and took the paper. "Thanks pal." Ash said and pet Pikachu.

Pikachu smiled.

Ash put the paper somewhere safe while he cooked.

As usual Pikachu aided.

Ash smiled as he cooked.

Pikachu did as he always did when he helped ash.

Soon Ash's food was done.

Pikachu went for the others.

Ash smiled and seaved himself up some while he waited.

The others soon joined him.

Ash served up food for everyone.

Pikachu seemed rather proud with himself.

Ash couldn't help but wonder if the family had forgotten what that day was.

Misty slid an envelope over.

Ash looked at her and picked it up. He opened it.

Misty grinned.

Ash pulled what was in it out.

Ash hugged his wife.  
17:59 "you like?" Misty teased.  
18:00 Sonja Budd: Ash nodded.  
18:02 Misty grinned as Patrick slid a small package over.  
18:02 Sonja Budd: Ash picked it up.  
18:04 It was a carving the boy had done.  
18:05 Sonja Budd: Ash smiled at his son.  
18:06 "found the wood when i came by pikachu on one of his hikes" Patrick said.  
18:08 Sonja Budd: (Thanks.) Ash hugged Patrick.  
18:09 Patrick grinned at his dad.  
18:13 Sonja Budd: What year should it be now?  
18:14 uh...  
18:18 Sonja Budd: Ash smile.  
18:19 John handled over a belt buckle that was once his brother's.  
18:21 Sonja Budd: Ash smiled at his uncle.  
18:22 "it was your dad's. i know that he'd want you to have it." John said.  
18:24 Sonja Budd: (Thanks uncle John.)  
18:24 John nodded.  
18:27 Sonja Budd: Ash smiled.  
18:29 A present from deliah had been sent. It was a wristwatch.  
18:30 Sonja Budd: Ash smiled.  
18:36 The others grinned.  
18:38 Sonja Budd: Ash sighed and ate.  
18:40 The others followed suite.  
18:41 Sonja Budd: Ash didn't have much on his platE to start with.  
18:42 Misty looked at him.  
18:45 Sonja Budd: Ash Soon Finished.  
18:46 "still hungry?" Misty asked.  
18:49 Sonja Budd: (Not really.)  
18:49 Misty raised in eyebrow.  
18:52 Sonja Budd: Ash had been hidding from the whole family.  
18:54 Pikachu was a little worried. whatcha up to?  
18:57 Sonja Budd: He's majorLy depressed.  
18:59 Pikachu hopped off his chair and went over to his adopted father.  
19:01 Sonja Budd: Ash picked up his Pikachu.  
19:01 Pikachu looked up, seeing the sadness.  
19:02 Sonja Budd: Ash petted him.  
19:04 Pikachu was wworried.  
19:05 Sonja Budd: Ash had been fighting this since his dad died.  
19:08 Pikachu nuzzled comfortingly.  
19:11 Sonja Budd: Ash started crying.  
19:11 Misty went to her husband.  
19:12 Sonja Budd: Ash just cried.  
19:13 Misty looked to Patrick with a tell him look.  
19:36 Sonja Budd: Ash looked between the two still in tears.  
19:38 Misty whispered to her son to tell ash. She felt it was time.  
19:40 Sonja Budd: (Dad...ever hear of reincarnation?)  
19:40 Misty saw ash at Patrick.  
19:40 look at  
19:43 Sonja Budd: (Your dad's back.)  
19:43 "he's not lying, darling" Misty said.  
19:45 Sonja Budd: (I'm him AshY.)  
19:46 The others saw shake terribly.  
19:46 ash  
19:51 when can you YIM?  
20:00 Sonja Budd: (Not sure when I'm back Home.)  
20:00 just asking  
20:00 Sonja Budd: Ash was still crying.  
20:02 Misty just held him.  
20:04 Sonja Budd: 'I wonder how long this has been in the works.' Patrick thought to himself. Ash just kept crying.  
20:05 Misty looked, saying: probably years.  
20:06 Sonja Budd: Patrick sighed.  
20:07 Misty also sighed.  
20:08 Sonja Budd: Ash got up and headed out of the room.  
20:11 Pikachu followed right behind.  
20:12 Sonja Budd: Ash sat on the bed with the door closed.  
20:12 Pikachu tried to get in.  
20:14 Sonja Budd: The door was slightly ajar. When Ash noticed this he got up to close it.  
20:15 Pikachu bolted in.  
20:16 Sonja Budd: Ash sighed and closed the door.  
20:17 Pikachu leapt onto the bed.  
20:18 Sonja Budd: Ash sat on the bed.  
20:19 Pikachu just stayed with Ash.  
20:22 Sonja Budd: Ash sat there his mind was racing over two thing's one thought dangeriSious to him and one of Misty and the kids.  
20:23 "chu pikachu" Pikachu said. translation: dad. we need you  
20:24 Sonja Budd: (I it's just...)  
20:26 Pikachu's ears were down. "chu pi..." He pleaded. translantion: daddy please...  
20:29 Sonja Budd: (It's just so hard...I can't help but feel my dad's death was my fault.)  
20:30 Pikachu shook his head quickly saying it wasn't.  
20:31 Sonja Budd: (I mean he died to protect me.)  
20:33 "chu pikachu" Pikachu said. translation: he did for you what you always did for me  
20:35 Sonja Budd: (Pikachu...)  
20:37 "CHU!" Pikachu exclaimed. translation: i'm serious!  
20:38 Sonja Budd: Ash smiled softly.  
20:39 Pikachu hoped that he got through.  
20:40 Sonja Budd: Ash petted Pikachu.  
20:40 Pikachu settled into the affection.  
20:52 His hope went to his heart and soul.

Ash waited until the house was quite and everyone was asleep before getting up and go out of the house and looked out at his ranch thinking.

But one had followed. for sake of caring.

Ash leaned on the corral fense sadly mind stuck on the same thought. He's gonna try fail in the end.

Pikachu had snuck out. He was scared. sigh

First and only time in this one. Ash sighed and tried to decide how to do it.

Pikachu was creeping and watching.

He had three things on him. A gun, knife and bottle of posion.

All three in his pockets.

Pikachu stayed and watched in fear.

Ash tried to decide between the 3 tools to death.

Pikachu shook his head.

Which to use...hmmm...posion, gun or knife? Maybe a gun that way the family would know right off.

your choice

Ash pulled a gun from his pocket and a gunshot rang out.

"CHU!" Pikachu screamed. Taking off for the hills in fear. Going farther than he even had. translation: NO!

Tears were streaming down his cheeks.

Patrick was awoke by the gunshot and ran to his mom's room.

Misty ran outside to find her husband.

Ash was by the corral bleeding.

Misty managed to stop the bleeding and called for help. No one had seen Pikachu runaway in fear at what he witnessed.

Ems came and loaded Ash, taking him to the closest hospital.

wanna switch to the hospital?

AT THE HOSPITAL

Ash was out and they took him into the OR to stop internal bleeding and get the bullet.

Misty was pacing. She was worried sick for two.

They found they couldn't get it. Ash was soon taken to recovery. The doctor walked out to the waiting room.

Misty was still pacing and had not seen the doctor yet.

Meanwhile the futher Pikachu ran, the thicker the foilage became.

"He's in recovry." The doctor said walking up to her.

"is he-?" Misty started.

"He'll be fine." The doctor said.

Misty sighed.

She sat down and began to cry for one who was now missing.

"he's still asleep." The doctor said.

Misty nodded and asked to see him

The doctor lead Misty to Recovery and to Ash.

Misty sat by Ash's bedside and held his hand, tears still came cascading down.

Ash stired.

"ash?" Misty asked softly admist a sob.

WELCH94823 went away at 9:28:15 PM.

WELCH94823 returned at 9:29:13 PM.

Ash looked at her.

Misty looked at him, tear streaked and all.

Ash had shot in the abadom and was gasping slightly. "Pikachu...was there...when I...he ran...to the...hills..." Ash started.

Misty nodded.

She knew a few Pokemon who would be willing to search.

"I'm...sorry..." Ash started.

Misty looked away for her eyes held worry.

Ash was still gasping they seemed to be frequint.

Misty went to get the doctor.

The doctor looked at Misty.

"it's Ash" Misty said. should a few of the pokemon form a search party?

Rapidash started to form a search party with the other pokemon. The doctor went in and decided to intabate Ash.

Pikachu was still moving the brush.

He was getting scratched up from thorns and such.

Rapidash whinned. (Translation: Let's go!)

Pikachu lagged behind when he followed.

Ash glanced at Misty head movement severally limited.

"I wouldn't be surprised if every pokemon on the ranch was looking." Misty said.

Rapidash whinned trying to get John to take Pikachu to see Ash.

John figured out what rapidash was doing and took Pikachu to the hospital after patching up the scrapes.

"Hey, looky who i brung along" John said as he appeared in the doorway with pikachu.

Ash glanced towards the door. John went over and placed pikachu on the bed. Ash's hand moved a bit. Pikachu timidly went closer. When Ash could reach Pikachu he pet him. Pikachu looked away for a second. Ash soon fell asleep. Pikachu curled up in a ball and fell asleep. Ash slept until the next afternoon. Pikachu was being held by misty. But he had been quiet for much of the day. Ash slowly opened his eyes. Pikachu looked over. Ash glanced at Pikachu and Misty unable to move his head.

Misty had a grip oon pikachu.

Ash just looked at the two.

Misty wasn't willing to let pikachu go easily

Ash's hand clutched the sheet on him.

Misty placed Pikachu on the bed. He still wasn't looking at her.

Ash pet Pikachu.

Pikachu kept looking sad.

Ash looked at his wife sadness was still in his eyes.

Misty just stayed by the two.

It took about a week before they were able to deintabate Ash.

Pikachu was keeping away from Ash.

Ash sat in his bed. His mother should come in.

Deliah came in, looking worried.

"Mom..." Ash started.

"ash... why?" Deliah asked.

"I've been depressed since dad died." Ash said.

"oh baby" Deliah said.

"I was just trying to escape it." Ash said.

Deliah just sat by her son.

"I'm sorry." Ash said.

Deliah held her son's hands.

Ash looked down sadly.

Pikachu hopped off and started out.

"Pikachu..." Ash started.

Pikachu didn't look. He couldn't handle another attempt

Ash sighed. Misty had been trying to get him to agree with seeing a physicrist. Ash was being very reluctint.

Pikachu felt his tail get grabbed before he was out the door. your choice

Misty picked up Pikachu.

Pikachu meekly looked up.

Misty pet Pikachu.

Pikachu whimpered.

"He'll be fine." Misty said. "Misty wants me to see a physicrist." Ash said looking towards the wall.

Pikachu didn't respond.

"I don't know..." Ash started to say to his mom.

Deliah was determined to keep her family together.

"I don't know if I really need to go that dar." Ash said.

Pikachu turned and glared.

"What?" Ash asked.

Pikachu's fear could be seen.

"Pikachu...I..." Ash started.

Pikachu shook.

Ash sighed. "OK, I'll do it Misty. And she knows about the family thing." Ash said.

Deliah nodded.

"What breed is Uncle John? Do you know?" Ash asked.

"i forget" Deliah said.

I'm thinking a herding dog.

collie...

Which one...Rough Collie? Smoth Collie? Border Collie? Let's go with the Rough.

(ok) rough

Ash returned home and it took awhile for him to be able to make an appointment. Misty hugged John happy and forgeting a moment about the curse.

with a pop and smoke. There stood a Rough Collie.

"So that's the breed." Ash said.

Deliah smiled as she collected the clothes.

Ash smiled and knelt next to his uncle.

John just blinked.

Ash pet his uncle.

"I wonder what dad was." Ash said. Get my email? About the Zodiac.

Deliah had talked about it with Ken.

"Mom do you know what dad was?" Ash asked.

"boar" Deliah answered.

Ash smiled.

"Patrick is the horse like me." Ash said.

Deliah smiled.

"I don't know if he has the curse." Ash said.

"we'll have to wait and see" Deliah said.

"Yeah." Ash said.

Pikachu had been unusually silent.

"What is it, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"He's scared" Deliah whispered.

"Still I made an appointment for next week soonest I could get one." Ash asked.

Deliah nodded. Ash sighed and went outside for a few minutes a young baby grass type pokemon used a major sleep powder attack and Ash collasped in a deep sleep. Pikachu soon followed to find Ash. Ash was laying on the ground in a very, very, very deep sleep. Pikachu also fell asleep from the remnants when he found Ash. After all the remnants vanished Patrick found the duo. And ran and got Misty. She told Patrick to help them inside the house. Patrick did. Misty made sure that the two were comfortable. Ash slept for almost a month before stireing. Pikachu was fine after a couple of weeks and tending to a pack of babies who were following him. Ash slowly awoke. The family could heard be laughing as the little ones were starting to chase pikachu in play. Ash got up and came out. The whole group ran right past him. Ash decideded on a ride. A certain Rapidash was getting a kick out of what he saw. Ash walked over to the Rapidash. Rapidash looked over.

"Hey pal." Ash said.

Rapidash nuzzled.

"I wanted to take a little ride." Ash said.

Rapidash nodded. Ash saddled up and mounted. Rapidash trotted along. They were ridding in the hills and came acrossed something surprising a pokewitch. Rapidash started backing up. Ash gasped as he floated off Rapidash's back and was surrounded by a bubble of smoke. Rapidash was getting mad. A Vaporeon appeared when the bubble burst and Ash wasn't there or so it seemed. Rapidash went to investigate. Vaporeon backed away a empty pile of clothes was next to the Vaporeon. Rapidash saw the clothes and knew WHO the vaporeon was. Vaporeon backed away. Rapidash approached slowly and with care. The Vaporeon cocked his head. Rapidash was trying to show that he meant no harm. Vaporeon sat and looked at Rapidash. Rapidash nickered softly as scream of laughter was heard. Vaporeon looked towards the laughter. Pikachu had been overrun with the pack. The Vaporeon slowly moved towards the area and saw this. Pikachu's tail was sticking out from the pile. The Vaporeon made a noice. The youngster looked. The Vaporeon slowly moved towards them. Pikachu tried get out from underneath the pile. Vaporeon looked at Rapidash behind.

"Pika pika?" Pikachu said. (translation: little help?)

Vaporeon walked over as did Rapidash who got the babies to play with him insted. Pikachu panted. Vaporeon looked at Pikachu. Pikachu looked up at misty.

Phoebe1983Morgan: Vaporeon looked up at her sheepishly.

WELCH94823: Pikachu just grinned.

Phoebe1983Morgan: Vaporeon jumped past Pikachu. Maybe Rapidash or a human family member grabbing his tail. Vaporeon started to run off.

WELCH94823: Rapidash came up and grabbed the vaporeon by the tail like he had done with Pikachu.

Phoebe1983Morgan: Vaporeon looked at Rapidash shaking.

WELCH94823: "pikachu" said pikachu. translation: we won't let you go

Phoebe1983Morgan: Vaporeon used Surf attack trying to get free.

WELCH94823: Pikachu gave chase.

Phoebe1983Morgan: Vaporeon ran as fast as he could.

WELCH94823: Pikachu kept on him.

Phoebe1983Morgan: Vaporeon was trying to get away from Pikachu.

WELCH94823: Pikachu stumbled getting scratched, scraped, bruised and injured his right hind foot.

Phoebe1983Morgan: Vaporeon crashed into a family member. I'm thinking John.

WELCH94823: John saw the two Pokemon and noticed how banged up pikachu asked.

WELCH94823: was

Phoebe1983Morgan: Vaporeon back up from John.

WELCH94823: "you alright there, pikachu?" John asked as he pikachu up.

WELCH94823: picked

Phoebe1983Morgan: Vaporeon started to run off.

WELCH94823: "you hold it right there." John said.

Phoebe1983Morgan: Vaporeon flinched and looked at John and backed away.

WELCH94823: "you follow me" John said as he took Pikachu back to his nephew's.

Phoebe1983Morgan: Vaporeon followed.

WELCH94823: John came up the steps and porch with Pikachu in his arms.

Phoebe1983Morgan: Vaporeon slowly followed.

John knocked on the door.

Phoebe1983Morgan: Vaporeon sat behind him.

John waited. wanna put Misty?

Phoebe1983Morgan: Misty opened the door.

WELCH94823: "hey there misty" John said.

Phoebe1983Morgan: "Hi John. I see you brought back Pikachu and Ash." Misty said.

WELCH94823: "think this one got hurt chasing" John said as he handed pikachu over.

Phoebe1983Morgan: Vaporeon was still shaking.

WELCH94823: John was led in as he motioned for the Vaporeon to follow.

Phoebe1983Morgan: Vaporeon followed.

WELCH94823: John placed Pikachu on the sofa.

Phoebe1983Morgan: Vaporeon sat down it's tail in front of him.

WELCH94823: Pikachu looked up.

Phoebe1983Morgan: Vaporeon laid down.

WELCH94823: Pikachu was held when he tried to move.

Vaporeon looked at Pikachu.

Pikachu flinched when he moved his foot.

Phoebe1983Morgan: Vaporeon watched pikachu.

WELCH94823: Pikachu's eyes were shut from the pain.

Phoebe1983Morgan: Vaporeon stood and tried to sneak out.

WELCH94823: John stood at the door.

Phoebe1983Morgan: Vaporeon looked at John.

WELCH94823: "you ain't leaving" John said.

Phoebe1983Morgan: Vaporeon tried to get past him.

WELCH94823: John stood his ground.

Phoebe1983Morgan: Vaporeon kept trying.

WELCH94823: John kept blocking the door.

Phoebe1983Morgan: Vaporeon used a quick attack and something caused him to trip and he crashed into the wall hard.

WELCH94823: "misty, let's get these two into town" John said.

Phoebe1983Morgan: Misty nodded and picked up Pikachu.

WELCH94823: John did the same with the vaporeon.

Phoebe1983Morgan: Misty carried Pikachu to the car.

WELCH94823: John put Vaporeon in the back.

Phoebe1983Morgan: Vaporeon laid there.

WELCH94823: John climbed in. Misty made good time getting to the PokemonCenter.

Phoebe1983Morgan: Vaporeon shock in pain.

WELCH94823: The the two carried the injured pokemon inside.

Phoebe1983Morgan: Vaporeon looked at the nurse.

WELCH94823: "Nurse Joy, we need your help." John said.

Phoebe1983Morgan: Vaporeon was breathing heavily.

WELCH94823: "it's gonn a be ok" John said. can you do Nurse Joy?

Phoebe1983Morgan: Nurse Joy came over and took Pikachu first and then Vaporeon and tended to them.

WELCH94823: Pikachu fell asleep during treatment.

Phoebe1983Morgan: As did Vaporeon.

WELCH94823: Misty waited outside.

Phoebe1983Morgan: Nurse Joy walked out. "They should be fine. Though they are asleep now." Nurse Joy said.

WELCH94823: "how bad were they hurt?" Misty asked.

Phoebe1983Morgan: "Vaporeon was pretty badly hurt but we've taken care of that. Pikachu wasn't as badly hurt." Nurse Joy said.

WELCH94823: "did they break anthing?" Misty asked.

Phoebe1983Morgan: "Vaporoen broke both his back legs." Nurse Joy said. 

"Pikachu has a broken back foot." She added.

"how long will it take for them to mend?" Misty asked.

Phoebe1983Morgan: "About 6 weeks before they mend if they rest." Nurse Joy said.

WELCH94823: Misty nodded.

Phoebe1983Morgan: "They seem so peaceful." Nurse Joy said.

WELCH94823: "when can i take them home?" Misty asked in a motherly tone.

Phoebe1983Morgan: "When they wake up." Nurse Joy said.

WELCH94823: Misty nodded with a smile.

Phoebe1983Morgan: Nurse Joy smiled as well.

WELCH94823: Misty sat and waited.

Phoebe1983Morgan: Vaporeon started to stire.

"pikapi" Pikachu whimpered as he woke up. translation: mommy

Phoebe1983Morgan: Vaporeon whiced.

WELCH94823: Pikachu looked at vaporeon.

Phoebe1983Morgan: Vaporeon looked at Pikachu.

WELCH94823: Pikachu looked, wanting Ash.

Phoebe1983Morgan: Vaporeon made a noice. (Translation: My legs.)

WELCH94823: Pikachu looked away.

Phoebe1983Morgan: Vaporeon made a noice. (Translation: Pokewitch...)

"pikachu" Pikachu said. He hope Ash knew him. translation: i thought so

Phoebe1983Morgan: Vaporeon made a noice. (Translation: Where we, Pikachu.)

WELCH94823: "pika" pikachu answered. translation: pokemon center

Phoebe1983Morgan: Vaporeon made a noice. (Translation: What happened?)

WELCH94823: Pikachu explained as he flinched.

Phoebe1983Morgan: Vaporeon made a noice. (Translation: You OK?)

WELCH94823: Pikachu shook his head.

Phoebe1983Morgan: Vaporeon made a noice. (Translation: What is it?)

WELCH94823: Pikachu looked to his leg.

WELCH94823 went away at 9:28:45 PM.

WELCH94823 returned at 9:29:20 PM.

Phoebe1983Morgan: Nurse Joy heard the pokemon. "I think they are awake." Nurse Joy said.

WELCH94823: "can i see them?" Misty asked.

Phoebe1983Morgan: Nurse Joy let Misty in.

WELCH94823: Pikachu made a squeak-like noise when he saw her.

Phoebe1983Morgan: Vaporeon saw her as well.

WELCH94823: Misty tenderly touched the two when she went to them.

Phoebe1983Morgan: Vaporeon nuzzled the hand.

WELCH94823: Misty smiled.

Phoebe1983Morgan: "You can take them home." Nurse Joy said.

WELCH94823: Misty nodded as she picked up Pikachu and John went and helped Vaporeon

Phoebe1983Morgan: Vaporeon was relaxed in his uncle's arms.

WELCH94823: John smiled as they left for home.

Phoebe1983Morgan: Vaporeon looked at his uncle.

WELCH94823: "don't worry" John said.

Phoebe1983Morgan: Vaporeon laid there.

WELCH94823: It wasn't long before the four returned to the ranch

Phoebe1983Morgan: Vaporeon was of course.

Phoebe1983Morgan: just laying there.

WELCH94823: John placed him on the sofa.

Vaporeon looked at his uncle.

WELCH94823: "you'll be fine in a few weeks" John said.

Phoebe1983Morgan: Vaporeon fell back to sleep.

WELCH94823: John saw that Misty still had Pikachu. she asking him a lot of questions over what happened. wanna put misty?

WELCH94823: was

Phoebe1983Morgan: "How did..." Misty started.

WELCH94823: Pikachu explained it to her.

Phoebe1983Morgan: "I see." Misty said.

WELCH94823: Pikachu was enjoying being held.

Phoebe1983Morgan: Misty pet Pikachu.

WELCH94823: John chuckled.

Phoebe1983Morgan: Misty smiled.

"i can't get over it" John said.

Phoebe1983Morgan: "Over what?" Misty asked.

WELCH94823: "how you treat Pikachu" John said.

Phoebe1983Morgan: "Me and Ash think of him as one of our children." Misty said.

WELCH94823: John smiled.

Phoebe1983Morgan: Misty pet Pikachu.

WELCH94823: John left the two alone.

Phoebe1983Morgan: Misty hugged Pikachu softly.

Pikachu curled up.

Phoebe1983Morgan: Misty smiled.

WELCH94823: Pikachu was almost looking like a yellow ball with ears and a tail.

Phoebe1983Morgan: "Tired?" She asked softly.

WELCH94823: Pikachu nodded.

Phoebe1983Morgan: Misty put him down near Vaporeon.

It wasn't any wonder that Pikachu had gotten hurt, since electricity and water were opposites.

Phoebe1983Morgan: Vaporeon stired.

WELCH94823: Pikachu wobbled in.

Phoebe1983Morgan: Vaporeon's eyes slowly open.

WELCH94823: Pikachu looked over.

Phoebe1983Morgan: Vaporeon looked at him.

WELCH94823: Pikachu ploddled over before he could be seen.

Phoebe1983Morgan: Vaporeon had beads of sweat all over his body.

WELCH94823: Pikachu went for a damp rag. Patrick Or misty?

Phoebe1983Morgan: "What's up, bro?" Patrick asked.

WELCH94823: "chu" Pikachu said. translation: he's sweating

Phoebe1983Morgan: Patrick got the damp clothe and went to his dad's pokemon form.

WELCH94823: Pikachu followed.

Phoebe1983Morgan: Vaporeon was hot to the touch. "Mom! He has a fever." Patrick said as he placed the clothe.

WELCH94823: Misty came in with a small tub of ice-water.

Phoebe1983Morgan: Vaporeon glanced up at the two.

WELCH94823: "chu" Pikachu said. translation: relax

Phoebe1983Morgan: Vaporeon laid there.

WELCH94823: Patrick went on for as long as possible.

Phoebe1983Morgan: Vaporeon fell back asleep.

WELCH94823: Pikachu hoped that his own slow movements hadn't been noticed

Phoebe1983Morgan: "Pikachu, you're suppose to be resting." Patrick said.

WELCH94823: Pikachu made a face as he limped off.

Phoebe1983Morgan: Patrick sighed.

WELCH94823: Pikachu found a quiet spot out of the way spot for a nap.

Phoebe1983Morgan: Patrick was worried about his sick father.

WELCH94823: Misty noticed that the fever was going down a bit.

"Think he'll be ok." Patrick asked her.

WELCH94823: "i think so. beter make sure that Pikachu hadn't pulled something" Misty said.

WELCH94823: better

Phoebe1983Morgan: "OK." Patrick said.

WELCH94823: Pikachu was sleeping in a nook within one of the closets.

Phoebe1983Morgan: Patrick found him and smiled.

WELCH94823: Pikachu looked up sleepily.

Phoebe1983Morgan: Patrick picked him up and put him in a bed.

WELCH94823: Pikachu snuggled into the sheets.

Phoebe1983Morgan: Patrick smiled.

WELCH94823: Pikachu didn't want to be lonely.

Phoebe1983Morgan: Patrick smiled and sat next to him.

WELCH94823: Pikachu started snuggling.

Phoebe1983Morgan: Patrick smiled.

WELCH94823: Pikachu fell back to sleep.

Patrick laid down.

WELCH94823: Pikachu curled up closer.

Phoebe1983Morgan: Patrick fell asleep.

Phoebe1983Morgan: The Vaporeon's fever remained steady at a high rate.

Pisty sighed.

WELCH94823: meant misty

Phoebe1983Morgan: Vaporeon slept for a long while.

WELCH94823: Misty kept tending to the fever.

Phoebe1983Morgan: Ash stired.

WELCH94823: Misty kept working.

Phoebe1983Morgan: Vaporeon's eyes slowly open.

WELCH94823: Misty placing another compress.

WELCH94823: was

Phoebe1983Morgan: Vaporeon looked at Misty.

WELCH94823: Misty sighed.

Vaporeon made a noice. (Translation: Love...)

"hush" Misty said.

Phoebe1983Morgan: Vaporeon made a noice. (Translation: My legs...)

WELCH94823: Misty smiled and just petted Vaporeon.

Phoebe1983Morgan: Vaporeon made a noice. (Translation: What...)

WELCH94823: "they were broken. it'll be a few weeks" Misty said.

Phoebe1983Morgan: Vaporeon looked at her before laying his head down.

WELCH94823: Misty smiled.

Phoebe1983Morgan: Vaporeon fell asleep again.

WELCH94823: Misty stayed closed.

Phoebe1983Morgan: Ash returned to normal in his sleep.

WELCH94823: Misty smiled softly.

Phoebe1983Morgan: Of course the trainer was virtually naked except for his boxers.

WELCH94823: Misty went and got some clothes and covered Ash.

Phoebe1983Morgan: Ash slept for a good long while for almost a month and woke up to a loud stomach growl and a pain in his stomach.

Phoebe1983Morgan: "How long was I..." Ash started.

WELCH94823: "almost a month" Misty answered.

Phoebe1983Morgan: "Wow...I'm hungry." Ash said.

WELCH94823: Misty laughed.

Phoebe1983Morgan: "What?" Ash asked.

"oh nothing" Misty said.

Phoebe1983Morgan: "Well I haven't eatten in a month." Ash said he had lost a bit of waight during that time.

WELCH94823: "c'mon" Misty said.

Phoebe1983Morgan: Ash looked at her confused.

WELCH94823: "you used to complian as a kid" Misty said.

Phoebe1983Morgan: "It's true I haven't." Ash said.

WELCH94823: Misty went to the kitchen and made soup and sandwiches. She brought out enough for them both.

Phoebe1983Morgan: Ash smiled and ate.

WELCH94823: Misty joined in.

Phoebe1983Morgan: Ash ate for a while through not as much as he once would have.

WELCH94823: Misty smiled.

Phoebe1983Morgan: Ash smiled.

WELCH94823: Misty knew that ash would ask about Pikachu.

Phoebe1983Morgan: "Where's..." Ash started.

WELCH94823: "patrick" Misty answered.

Phoebe1983Morgan: "How's..." Ash started.

WELCH94823: "sluggish. Patrick wont let him out of his sight" Misty said.

Phoebe1983Morgan: Ash smiled.

WELCH94823: "it's true" Misty said.

Ash sighed.

"it's cute" Misty said.

Ash smiled.

"I found them sleeping with Pikachu snuggled up to Patrick." Misty said.

Ash smiled at that. Misty giggled. Ash chuckled.


	2. Two Old Revivals Reunited

**CHAPTER 2  
"Two Old Revivals Reunited"  
**  
After 6 weeks the casts on Ash were removed and he was back on his feet.

"I couldn't move them" Misty said.

Ash went in and smiled at the duo. Ash sighed and picked up Pikachu.

"See?" Misty whispered.

Pikachu yawned and stretched. Ash smiled. Pikachu rubbed the sleep from its eyes.

"Morning." Ash said.

"Pi-pika" Pikachu said. (translation: morning)

Ash smiled. Pikachu blinked a few times.

"Sleep well?" Ash asked.

Pikachu nodded. Ash smiled.

"Good." Ash said.

Pikachu grinned.

"I think I'm gonna go see professor Oak." Ash said.

Pikachu nodded.

"I'll see ya later, Misty." Ash said.

"alright" Misty said.

Ash smiled and headed out. Soon Ash arrived at Professor Oak's lab and found there his old rival Gary. Pikachu hoped the old rivalry wouldn't come up. Ash knew he had to go past Gary to get in there.

"Hi, Gary." Ash said.

"Ash?" Gary said.

"Yeah." Ash said.

"Things have changed." He added.

Gary raised an eye brow.

"I was a chief, now I'm a rancher and breeder. I also have the title of pokemon Professor." Ash said.

Gary's jaw dropped.

"Not to mention I have a son." Ash said.

Gary was now stunned. Ash smiled and pet Pikachu. Pikachu looked like he was going to laugh. Ash sighed. Pikachu giggled. Ash smiled.

"Like I said things have changed." Ash said.

Pikachu grinned while Gary sighed. Ash sighed as well. Pikachu was still grinning.

"I even have quite a few new eggs." Ash said.

Gary looked at him.

"I've even recently caught a Eevee." Ash said.

"Really?" Gary asked.

"Yes. I'm going to breed her as soon as I get a male." Ash said.

Gary nodded. Ash smiled. Gary just shrugged.

"It's hard to believe at time." Ash said.

"Yeah" Gary said.

Ash sighed and pet Pikachu. Pikachu looked between the two humans.

"What's up, Pika?" Ash asked using a family nickname for pikachu.

"You never used a nickname with him before." Gary commented.

"Things have changed. Patrick was the one who started that nickname." Ash said.

Gary chuckled. Ash smiled. Pikachu grinned. Ash pet pikachu. Pikachu snuggled. Ash smile. Ash kept petting Pikachu.

"Pikachu here has been a big help with the ranch as has my wife." Ash said.

"Him?" Gary asked.

"Yeah." Ash said.

Pikachu's ears wiggled. Ash kept petting Pikachu. Gary grinned.

"You know my wife quite well. Not as well as me and Brock." Ash said.

"oh?" asked Gary.

"Her sisters run the Cerulen City gym." Ash said.

"no way... you mean?" Gary asked.

"Misty." Ash said.

Gary's jaw dropped.

"If only there were a way to lift this damn curse." Ash mumbled.

Gary cocked his eyebrow. Ash looked at him. Gary decided to let it slide. A girl was about to bump into Ash and before he realized it she bumped into him there was a pop and smoke and a black horse stood there when the smoke cleared. Gary's jaw dropped. The horse whinned and started to seem to panic a bit. Gary tried his best to calm him. Ash was scared. Pikachu gave it a try.

"calm down ketchum" Gary said.

Ash looked at Gary and backed away a little afraid of the reaction.

"have a secert, eh old buddy?" Gary teased.

Ash nodded. Gary chuckled. Ash sighed. Gary grinned.

"Old family curse." Ash said letting Pikachu up.

Pikachu quickly climbed up.

Ash looked at the girl and at Gary.

"what?" Gary asked.

"The touch of her caused it and it's suppose to be a secret." Ash said.

"she didn't mean it" Gary said.

"I know. But, she can't..." Ash started.

"she won't tell" Gary said.

"Gary, you can't..." Ash started.

"i won't tell" Gary said.

"Good." Ash said.

gary grinned.

Ash sighed.

Ash looked down.

"aw cheer up" Gary said.

"I can't even hug my wife without this happening." Ash said sadly.

Gary frowned. Ash's eyes were filled with sadness. Ash's ears drouped. Pikachu stroked at ash's mane. Ash looked at Pikachu. Pikachu smiled. Ash still looked sad. Pikachu continued to stroke. Ash started to leave sadly. Gary got in front. Ash looked at his hoofs.

"we'll find a way" Gary said.

Ash was still deeply saddened.

"trust me" Gary said.

"Just let me leave." Ash said sadly.

"i will. but go home..." Gary said.

"I will." Ash said.

Gary soon moved out of the way. Ash looked at Pikachu to make sure he had a grip. Pikachu did. Ash galloped off. Pikachu enjoyed the ride home.

"Misty the curse!" Ash exclaimed.

Once they arrived home.

"stables" Misty said.

Ash sighed and went in. Ash had his head hung low. Pikachu stayed. Ash's eyes were closed and his ears drouping. Misty crept in. Ash's head was very low. Ash's ears twiched. Ash looked at Misty sadly. Misty went over. Ash hung his head again. Professor Oak was working on something in the lab. Misty went to her husband. Ash was shaking in sadness. Professor Oak looked up and smiled when he saw his grandson.

"hey grandpa" Gary said.

"Hello, Gary." Professor Oak said smiling.

"what's going on?" Gary asked.

"Working on a poke system." Professor Oak said.

"oh?" gary asked.

"What happened?" Professor Oak asked know by the look on Gary's face something had happenend.

Gary explianed.

"I know about this curse I've been working on lifting it for sometime. Kenneth told me about it." Professor Oak said.

"ash's dad?" Gary asked.

"Yes." Professor Oak said.

Gary was shocked.

"In fact I'm almost done but I can only lift it one at a time." Professor Oak said.

"what else is needed" Gary asked.

"I'll just need a blood sample from each of the current animal forms and human forms as well." Professor Oak said.

"ash is at home." Gary said.

"The ranch is outside of town." Professor Oak said. Professor Oak summoned his Dragonite. "Dragonite take Gary to the Ketchum ranch." The pokemon picked up Gary and carryed him there.

Pikachu was outside and saw them.

"Where's Ash?" Gary asked.

Pikachu pointed to the barn.

Gary walked in. Ash still looked very sad.

Pikachu ran over.

"Ash..." Gary started.

Ash slowly and sadly looked at Gary.

"don't worry" Gary said.

"Why not?" Ash asked sadly.

"grandpa has an idea" Gary said.

"Really?" Ash asked.

Gary nodded.

"How did..." Ash started.

"he said that your dad told him" Gary replied.

Ash looked at the ground guiltly.

Gary smiled.

"My dad died protecting me." Ash said.

"it's alright" Gary said.

"Why..." Ash started.

"what?" Gary asked.

"Why have you..." Ash started trying to ask why Gary came there.

"well i need a couple of blood samples" Gary said.

"Go ahead." Ash said.

Gary drew the zodiac sample.

There was soon a pop and smoke.

"now one more" Gary said as he drew the second sample.

Ash looked at Gary sadly.

"there" Gary said.

Ash sighed.

"c'mon" Gary said as he found a stash of clothes.

Ash got dressed.

Gary led him to the lab.

Ash went with his old friend.

Gary soon got back to his grandpa.

"Gary, Ash..." Professor Oak started.

"i have the samples" Gary said.

"Good." Professor Oak said and put them in the devise.

"You ready for this, Ash?" Professor Oak asked and Ash nodded.

Gary helped as needed.

Soon a beam hit Ash and soon it was done.

"What..." Ash started.

"something grandpa's been working on" Gary said.

Ash looked still a bit confused. Misty snuck up behind her husband and hugged him. Ash was surprised by the hug and even more surprised when nothing happened.

"he was working on a way to break the curse" Gary said.

Ash looked at his wife and hugged her back. Professor Oak smiled. Gary also grinned.

"Thank you." Ash said.

Gary nodded.

"We can lift it from your whole family as soon as I get a blood sample from each of there zodiac forms and human forms." Professor Oak said.

Gary looked to his friend. Ash smiled. Ash sighed and kept holding his wife. Gary just watched.

"He's never been able to hold his wife without going animal." Professor Oak said softly.

Gary nodded. Ash smiled. Gary grinned again. Ash looked exhausted.

"get some rest" Gary said.

Ash nodded and he and Misty headed home. Ash was moved very slowly. Misty helped him. Ash yawned. Ash staggered in exhaustion. Ash looked at his wife with blured vesion.

"ash?" Misty asked.

Ash passed out from the exhaustion. Misty was worried when she caught him. Professor Oak walked over.

"He must have been really tired." Professor Oak said.

Misty nodded. Professor Oak moved the boy. Misty followed. Professor Oak put him in a sleeping place. Misty stayed. Ash kept sleeping. misty smiled. Ash slept for days.

**DAYS LATER**

Ash stirred a bit. Pikachu came by after chores. Ash started to wake up and opened his eyes. Pikachu looked up from his spot. Ash sat up and looked around. Pikachu made his way over.

"Hey, Pika." Ash said.

Pikachu smiled. Ash picked up Pikachu. Pikachu was still smiling.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

Pikachu shook his head. He was just glad ash was awake. Ash pet him. Pikachu stayed.

"How long was I asleep?" Ash asked.

Pikachu stretched his arms out. Ash looked Pikachu a bit.

"chu" pikachu said. (translation: days)

Ash pet Pikachu. Pikachu grinned. Ash smiled. Pikachu stayed put. Ash sighed knowing Pikachu hadn't been there after the curse was lifted.

"Where's..." Ash started to ask where Misty was.

Pikachu pointed in the direction of the lab's break room. Ash stood and walked over and in. Misty was having a cup of tea.

"Hello, love." Ash said walking over to her and hugged her.

"ash...?" Misty asked.

"Yeah." Ash said.

Misty smiled. Ash held his wife tightly. Misty giggled.

"Let's show Pika the news." Ash whispeared in her ear.

Misty giggled. Ash waited for her to hug him back. Misty gave him a big hug. Ash smiled and hugged her back. Misty just smiled. Ash looked at Pikachu. Pikachu's jaw was hanging opened. Ash smiled at him.

"The curse is gone." Ash said.

pikachu was stunned.

"Professor Oak lifted it." Ash said.

Pikachu was still speechless. Ash smiled. Ash picked him up and pet Pikachu. Ash smiled at Misty. Misty smiled back. Ash sighed. Ash looked at Pikachu then at his wife.

"what?" Misty asked.

"You know that cancer is just in remission and could come back at any time." Ash said in her ear in at a whispear.

"oh,ash... stop it!!!" Misty whispered back.

"You know it's true." Ash said.

Misty growled.

"We just have to except it." Ash said.

Misty looked away.

"Hopefully it won't." Ash said.

"But, it's possible." He added.

Misty ignore that. Ash sighed and pet Pikachu. Pikachu looked up. Ash smiled at Pikachu. Ash kept petting Pikachu. Pikachu was just enjoying the touch. They soon got to the ranch house. Pikachu caught sight of Milly. Ash smiled as he noticed the filley and his Rapidash. Pikachu ran toward his sister. Ash walked over to them. Pikachu was admist a nuzzling from Milly. Ash pet his Rapidash. Pikachu was laughing from being tickled. Ash smiled. Pikachu was laughing too much. Ash sighed. Milly wasn't letting him up. Ash saddled up Rapidash. Pikachu stayed with Milly. Ash went for a ride. Pikachu waited. Ash return after a while. Pikachu was hiding and ducked when he saw Milly coming. Ash blinked seeing this. Pikachu giggled. Ash smiled and walked passed the duo. Soon laughter could be heard. Ash sighed and walked towards the house. Pikachu was soon running into the house, out of breath. Ash smiled and sat down. Pikachu was catching his breath. Ash looked at Pikachu. Pikachu looked up. Ash sighed and laid on the couch. Pikachu curled up on a chair. Ash groaned and slowly sat up. Pikachu looked.

"Misty! Can you bring me that medicine for headaches?!" Ash exclaimed.

Misty did as asked. Ash sighed and took when he was given it. Misty smiled.

"I have a major headache." Ash said.

Misty nodded. Ash laid back down.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Ash said.

Misty smiled. Ash smiled softly.

"I hope I'm wrong." Ash said.

Misty nodded. Ash soon fell asleep once more. Misty stayed. Ash slept until morning.

**THE NEXT MORNING  
**  
Ash stirred. Pikachu looked up, having come in for breakfast. Ash smiled as he sat up and went to the kitchen. Pikachu followed. Ash started to make breakfast. Pikachu helped. As usually the family was awoke by the smell of his cooking. Pikachu looked to see who'd come. Misty was first in. Pikachu grinned.

"Morning, love." Ash said.

"morning" Misty said with a grin.

"Breakfast is almost done." Ash said.

Misty nodded. Ash soon plated up the plates as his son came in. Pikachu grinned at his brother.

"Morning, Patrick." Ash said.

"hey dad" Patrick said.

"Breakfast." Ash said holding the plate out.

Patrick took it and ate. Ash took another plate and sat down as well and ate. Ash soon finshed and got up. Pikachu finished and followed. He still had a busy day. Ash did some chores but was moving rather slowly. Pikachu watched. Ash stumbled. Pikachu was worried. Ash wobbled and collasped. Pikachu ran to ash's side. Ash's heart was slowing as was his breathing. Pikachu instictively sent a thundershock. Ash's heart returned to normal but Ash remained unconscious. Misty and patrick helped Ash to bed until help could come. Ash would stay out for days and soon medics came. They soon rushed Ash to the hospital. The family was concerned. Once there he was tended to. Days pass and Ash was still unconscious. Pikachu would sneak in for visits. Not trusting the doctors. Ash groaned started to come to. Pikachu skidded in and hid from an orderlie. Ash's eyes open. Pikachu wasn't looking for coast clear. Ash looked around. Only the tip of an ear could be seen.

"Pika?" Ash asked.

Pikachu looked from his hiding spot. Ash slowly sat up. Pikachu came over. Ash looked at Pikachu and put his feet over the side which brought them withen Pikachu's reach. Pikachu just hugged one leg.

"Why don't you climb up here at least until I can reach you." Ash said.

Pikachu did as asked. Ash took him in his arms and pet him. Pikachu grinned.

"How long was I out?" Ash asked as he pet Pikachu.

"chu" Pikachu replied. (translation: days)

"I wonder what's wrong." Ash said.

Pikachu shrugged. Ash smiled. Ash sighed and knew a doctor whould be in to check on him. The doctor walked in. Pikachu looked. Ash looked at the doctor.

"What's wrong with me?" Ash asked.

One of Ash's arm's grip on Pikachu was weak. Pikachu noticed.

"It was a stroke." The doctor said. Ash looked a bit shock.

Pikachu's ears drooped.

"I was fine last time." Ash reminded Pikachu.

Pikachu was worried about the extent this time. Ash laid down putting Pikachu in his lap. Pikachu's cheeks sparked softly.

"I'll be...fine." Ash said slowly.

Pikachu's cheeks were still sparking softly. Ash pet him one handed. Pikachu's cheeks sparked softly.

"I'll be...fine." Ash said slowly.

Pikachu's cheeks were still sparking softly. Ash pet him one handed. Pikachu settled to the touch. Ash kept petting Pikachu. Ash looked at the door feeling someone there and it was his wife.

"Love..." Ash started.

Pikachu stayed in his spot.

"Misty...it was a stroke." Ash said softly.

Misty went and sat by them. Ash smiled weakly at her.

"Misty..." Ash started weakly.

"yes, ash?" Misty asked.

"The family..." Ash started.

"don't worry about them Or the ranch, Hear me?" Misty said.

Ash nodded. Misty smiled.

"What about..." Ash started now worried about his wife.

"i'm fine" Misty said.

Ash sighed and started to doze off.

"rest" Misty said.

Ash fell asleep. Ash slept the rest of the day. Pikachu stayed. Ash woke up the next morning. Pikachu looked, having been up.

"Pika..." Ash started.

Pikachu smiled. Ash smiled at him. Ash sat up slowly and smiled at Pikachu. Pikachu almost rolled playfully. Ash smiled. Pikachu stood on it's head. Ash chuckled.

"I was just thinking about May and Max." Ash said.

Pikachu looked at him after landing on his back. Ash sighed and pet Pikachu when he got back to his feet. Pikachu was trying to get Ash to smile. Ash smiled softly. Ash kept petting Pikachu one handed. Pikachu was just happy to see the smile.

"I wonder what those two are up to." Ash said.

Pikachu shrugged. Ash sighed as he pet Pikachu. Pikachu grinned. Ash smiled. Ash's stomach growled. Pikachu tried to keep from giggling. Ash looked at the door. He saw his uncle as he came in.

"Uncle John..." Ash started.

"Hey nephew." John said.

"Did she..." Ash started.

"Who?" John asked

"Misty, did she tell you what happened?" Ash asked.

John nodded.

"Good." Ash said.

"It's just..." Ash started.

"what?" John asked.

"Takes a while to adjust to this problem again." Ash said.

John just smiled.

"I was worried about the family." Ash said.

"Don't." John said.

Ash smiled.

"I'll try not to." Ash said.

John grinned playfully. Ash's stomach growled loudly. Johnn smirked.

"Shut up." Ash growled at his stomach.

John laughed. Ash blushed slightly.

"I'm hungry." Ash said.

"Can you..." Ash started.

John went to get a nurse about a meal for his nephew. The nurse took care of it. And soon the meal arrived. Ash started eating. John stayed as company. Ash soon finished the meal and smiled softly and pet Pikachu.

'Wonder if Pika's ate.' Ash thought.

Pikachu just enjoyed the touch.

"Know if he's ate?" Ash asked his uncle.

"not sure" John replied.

Ash stopped.

"Pika, have you ate?" Ash asked.

Pikachu was a bit embarressed to admit that he hadn't yet.

"Somebody needs to bring his pokechow." Ash said.

"good thing i brought this." John said as he held up a small bag.

Ash smiled. John set it in front of Pikachu who tried to open it on his own. Ash smiled as he watched Pikachu. Pikachu dove in a bit after he got the knot undone. Ash looked at his uncle.

"How are thing's going back home?" Ash asked.

"They're going well." John replied.

"Good." Ash said.

Ash smiled. Ash laid back. Pikachu curled up for a nap once he had his fill. He closed up the bag.

"We're gonna have to re do the wheelchair adjustments for now back home." Ash said.

Pikachu looked up while John nodded. Ash pet Pikachu. Ash sighed. Pikachu stayed put. He looked at Ash. Ash pet Pikachu. Pikachu smiled. Ash sighed as he pet pikachu. Pikachu looked up. Ash sighed. Pikachu blinked.

"What is it, Pika?" Ash asked.

Pikachu just sat there. Ash pet pikachu. Pikachu like it when he got behind his ears. Ash knew this and oftened focused on his ears. Pikachu squealed softly. Ash smiled as he pet pikachu. Ash kept petting Pikachu. Pikachu didn't want to move. Ash knew he be there for weeks. Ash kept petting pikachu. Pikachu stayed in his spot.

"Pika, why don't you go home you can always vist I'm gonna be in here for like 6 weeks." Ash said.

Pikachu shook his head.

"Pika...I'll be fine." Ash said.

Pikachu wasn't as sure.

"I was last time...I'll be fine this time." Ash said.

Pikachu stayed quiet and in his spot. Ash dozed off. Pikachu curled up and fell asleep. Ash slept for days. Pikachu had to be taken home by John.

**DAYS LATER**

Ash stirred. Pikachu looked during a visit. Ash woke up and sat up and looked around. A black tip poked from the edge of the bed. Ash looked over the edge of the bed and saw pikachu.

"Hey, Pika." Ash said.

Pikachu looked up with a smile. Ash smiled at Pikachu. Pikachu smiled back.

"Who brought you today?" Ash asked.

Patrick poked his head in.

"Hi, Pat." Ash said smiling.

"hi dad" Patrick said.

"This is quite a bit annoying." Ash said.

"c'mon dad." Patrick said.

Ash looked at him. Patrick grinned.

"Can you..." Ash started.

Patrick put Pikachu on the bed. Ash smiled and pet Pikachu. Patrick grinned. Ash smled.

"Patrick...your mom tell you?" Ash asked.

"yeah she told me." Patrick replied.

"About the...soon to be baby brother or sister." Ash said.

"i'm excited about it." Patrick said.

Ash smiled.

"Can you keep an eye on your mom until I'm released?" Ash asked.

Patrick nodded.

"Good." Ash said with a sigh.

Patrick smiled.

"Your mom had moodswings when she was pregnant with you...she's probably going to or already having them with this one." Ash said.

Patrick nodded.

"I'll be in here for about 2 months." Ash said.

"Your mom is already 6 months." He added.

"hopefully you'll be out in time." Patrick said.

"I hope that is the case but..." Ash started.

"dad..." Patrick said.

"It might not be the case and I'm not going to be in any shape to help her. Uncle doesn't know yet." Ash said.

"you're not expecting me to..." Patrick said.

"If she goes into labor before I tell uncle you'll have to help her." Ash said.

"but i don't know..." Patrick said.

Ash sighed.

"well it's true" Patrick said.

"I know." Ash said.

Patrick sighed. Ash smiled. Patrick smiled a bit. Ash kept petting pikachu. Pikachu almost felt like he being tickled. Ash smiled.

**6 WEEKS LATER **

Ash is releashed. He called his uncle. John answered.

"Uncle...I have some news." Ash said.

"oh?" John asked.

"Misty is pregnant and due next month." Ash said.

"really?" John asked.

"Yes." Ash said.

John smiled.

"i'll be here." John said.

"Good. But, I'll be in no shape next month to help her with the labor. Good news as far as the curse goes Professor Oak can lift it but..." Ash started.

"But..." John prompted.

"He'll need a blood sample of both your human form and zodiac form." Ash said.

"ah" John said.

"It worked for me." Ash said.

John nodded.

"You can trust him with the secret dad's the one who told him and ask him to lift it." Ash said.

John smiled.

"You can trust him to keep the secret." Ash said.

John nodded again. Ash smiled. John smiled back.

"You should get the curse lifted before she goes into labor." Ash said.

John nodded. Ash pulled out the needle to take blood thankful that the side he used wasn't paralysed. John knew what was needed even though he had long been single. Ash took a blood sample and called for Misty.

"I need a sample of his zodiac form." Ash said as he tried to lable the blood sample he already had.

Misty put the label on, knowing what she needed to do.

"You know what to do." Ash said.

Misty hugged John and gained the need sample. Ash smiled.

"Let's put it somewhere save until he turns back." Ash said.

Misty nodded. Ash smiled. Misty kept the samples until she could get them to Professor Oak. Ash waited for his uncle to turn back. An aged Rough Collie sat on the floor. Ash smiled at his uncle. The dog laid down. Ash sighed. Misty smiled. Ash smiled as well as his stomach growled. Misty giggled. Ash blushed a bit. Misty smiled.

"I'm hungry." Ash said.

Misty smiled a bit.

"what else is new?" She teased.

Ash blushed even more.

"Can you..." Ash started.

Misty left for a few minutes. She came back with fruit. Ash smiled and ate. Soon it was gone. Misty cleared the dishes. Ash was tired. More then just a little tired. Misty was a bit worried. Ash yawned nearly falling asleep in his chair.

"Sleep." Misty said.

Ash headed to their bedroom Misty had pushed the wheelchair in because he couldn't roll himself and laid down with Misty's help. Misty smiled. Ash sighed as he started to fall asleep. Misty began to leave the room.

"Misty...love..." Ash started as sleep started to take over..

Misty turned to look at him.

"Sit and take it easy." Ash said having been a month premature himself.

Misty couldn't. She had a lot to do.

"Love, I was a month early..." Ash started.

"i still have housework..." Misty said.

"Just take it easy out there." Ash said.

Misty nodded. Ash fell asleep. John was working with the pokemon in the corrall none knew how soon the baby would be born. Misty was just going about her business. Soon that moment of the begining of labor started. Misty gasped out in pain. John came in to check on her.

"I think it's coming." Misty said.

John took her to the hospital quickly. John helped her as best he could. Misty's pain was growing. A nurse Ash's age looked at the duo she looked a lot like Deliah.

John saw her. She came over to the duo and smiled as she helped them. John smiled back.

"My name is Aiko Ketchum and you are?" She asked John.

"John Ketchum" John answered.

Aiko smiled.

"I was born here and left the other doctor thought there was a mix up but were unsure." Aiko said.

"My brother was told that one of the two babies had not lived..." John told her.

"My birth certifect said I was a twin..." Aiko started sadly.

John nodded.

"What about..." Aiko started to ask of her twin.

John told her about Ash and his growing family. He knew that Pikachu would've run amok if he was in the hospital. Aiko gave Misty something for the pain. John stayed. Soon a baby girl was born. Aiko smiled and looked at her uncle. John smiled back.

"She's so cute." Aiko said softly.

"That she is." John said.

Aiko smiled. John smiled back.

"Where is..." Aiko started.

John explained about Ash's current situation.

"I see." Aiko said.

"What about mom?" Aiko asked.

"She's still around." John replied.

Aiko smiled softly and looked at her newborn niece and gave her to Misty. Misty held the baby. Aiko was exhausted she had a long day. John smiled. Aiko sighed.

"What about, Dad?" Aiko asked.

"your dad died protecting your brother when he was three." John said.

Aiko looked down sadly.

"a tauros would've killed ash had your daddy not acted." John said as he told her the story.

Aiko nodded in understanding. The next day Misty and the baby went home. Aiko was in her appartment and sleeping. Aiko was trying to find where here brother and mom lived. Pikachu was at the ranch going about his daily routine, Running past rapidash in the process. In the meantime. Aiko found out and went to the ranch and saw Pikachu. Pikachu screeched to a halt, landing on Aiko's feet when he tried to stop himself.

"Hello, there." Aiko said smiling.

"pi pikachu?" Pikachu asked. (translation: hi who are you?)

"My name is Aiko Ketchum." She said.

His jaw dropped. Pikachu knew ash would get curious after a while.

"Are you my twin brother's?" Aiko asked.

Pikachu nodded.

"They were told I was dead when we were born." Aiko said sadly.

Pikachu started for the ranch house. Aiko followed Pikachu. Pikachu called out to misty and ash as he ran. Ash looked at the door. Misty went to open the door. Pikachu scrambled up the porch steps.

"Aiko..." Misty started.

Aiko smiled.

"Yeah." Aiko said.

Pikachu smiled as he looked up at his mom. Aiko walked up the porch steps. Pikachu ran inside to Ash. Ash looked at him.

"kachu" Pikachu told him. (translation: visitor.)

Ash made his way to where he could see her and paled a bit. Pikachu looked up.

"I-I thought she was..." Ash started in shock.

Pikachu nodded in understanding.

"Brother..." Aiko started seeing him.

Pikachu tugged at ash to snap him to his senses.

"I...I uh..." Ash started.

Pikachu tugged harder. Ash looked at her. Pikachu tried to get Ash's attention. Ash looked at Pikachu. Pikachu tried to get Ash to make the first move. Ash moved towards his sister and hugged her. Pikachu smiled when he saw Aiko return the hug. Ash started to cry. Pikachu smiled softly. Ash cried himself to sleep. Pikachu looked at Misty and Aiko. They moved Ash to bed. Pikachu would've had to be dragged away. They left Ash in his bed. Pikachu stayed. Ash slept the rest of the day. Pikachu remained. The next morning Ash stirred. Pikachu was already awake and just sat on the bed. Ash sat up and looked at Pikachu.

"Was that a dream or is she..." Ash started.

Pikachu leapt off the bed.

"Pika..." Ash started.

Pikachu pointed as he led the way out. Ash made his way out and smiled. Pikachu followed. Ash smiled when he saw her. Pikachu also grinned.

"Sister..." Ash started.

Aiko smiled.

"I thought I dreamed you were still..." Ash started.

Aiko smiled warmly. Ash smiled as well he was now almost by some miracle was back on his feet suddenly. Pikachu grinned. Ash went to the kitchen and started cooking. Pikachu did as always when Ash cooked. Ash saw his sister watching out of the corner of his eye. Pikachu saw her too.

"Sis, I uh..." Ash started.

Pikachu went and got a item Ash had requested. Ash took the item and contiued. Pikachu kept at his post. Soon as was done. The family joined them. Ash gave them the food know this was his sisters first time eatting his cooking. Pikachu wondered how she'd react. Ash ate and was soon done and looked at his sister. Pikachu looked.

"Well, sis?" Ash asked.

**TBC...**


End file.
